Gray's Double Life
by Matsuri Kazehana
Summary: Gray's a singer as well as the ice make mage in Fairy Tail. He likes Natsu, but doesn't know that the other likes him as well. Juvia finds out Gray's secret and blackmails him into going out with her. Will Gray be able to actually tell Natsu how he feels through music? Or stay with Juvia to hide his secret? Mainly Gratsu, Little Gruvia. Yaoi warning!
1. Gray's Secret Revealed?

Hey guys it's YolandaStargazer with a story for darkhuntressxir. This was supposed to be a oneshot, but my imagination led to one thing to another, so here is the first chapter of my story. Darkhuntressxir, if you are reading this, I hope you enjoy it! =)

But before we start... A few warnings...

**WARNING:**This is a Gratsu fanfic, meaning there is yaoi in it. If you don't like it, then please don't read.

Also, big apologies for any spelling errors along the way.

**DISCLAIMER:**Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima. I only own the plot and any other characters that come up besides FT characters. Also, any of the songs mentioned or used in this chapter don't belong to me.

Now... enjoy the first chapter!

**Chapter 1: Gray's Secret Revealed?**

It was a beautiful afternoon in Magnolia. A raven haired male was walking alone, hands in his olive green pants pockets. The June sun bounced off his pale skin, making him stand out in the crowd, especially since his short was nowhere to be seen. He wasn't worried about that though. He had other things to be worried about. He thought about his conversation with Cana not too long ago at the guild hall.

_Flashback..._

"_Gray, you know you're going to have tell Natsu, right?" Cana asked._

"_Yeah, I know Cana. I just don't know how I'm going to tell him." Gray replied, running a hand through his hair in frustration._

"_You know, you/re an idiot sometimes." Cana chuckled._

_A vein popped in Gray's forehead._

"_What did you say?!"_

"_Tell him with what you do best. Tell him through a song. It shouln't be too hard, since you're the Ice Prince everyone raves about."_

"_Shh! Nobody can know about this yet. ESPECIALLY Natsu!" The raven said in a hushed voice._

"_Alright alright. But you are going to tell him, right?" Cana gave a hard stare to Gray._

"_Yeah yeah I will. I'm going to take a walk now. See ya." Gray waved to the brunette before turning on his heel towards the front door, only in his boxers._

"_Before you go Gray. Your clothes." said Cana before drinking a whole keg of booze._

_Gray looked down to see his clothes suddenly disappeared._

"_AHH!" The raven jumped, and tried to look for his clothes that mysteriously disappeared._

_End of flashback..._

"Ahh... How am I going to write a song for Natsu? I mean, practically all of the songs I've written for him! Damn this is driving me insane!" He messed up his raven hair with his hands when a familiar voice made him stop walking altogether.

"Ah! Gray! There you are!" said a cappuccino haired woman as she stared running towards where he was in platinum colored pumps.

"Lisa! What are you doing here?" the raven asked as the woman known as Lisa stopped running, catching her breath.

"Well, look at the charts." She pulled out her iPad from her black handbag and showed Gray the song charts.

"Your single was a hit! It wasn't surprising though. I mean all of them turn out to be hits." she said with a smile

Gray looked at the screen and looked back at Lisa.

"...And you're telling me this, why?" the raven asked.

"You know what that means, right? All of the singles from this year were hits! It's time to go on another tour, Ice Prince~!" Lisa exclaimed, with a big smile on her face.

"SHHH! Not in front of everyone, please! And I can't do it right now, Lisa. I have other things to do before I go on the tour."

Lisa turned her head in curiosity.

"What could be more important than your fans?"

"My love life." Gray said blankly.

"Oh! I forgot to ask! Did you ask that special person yet~?" the brunette asked, eyes full of curiosity.

"Not yet. I have to tell that special person how I feel before I go on the tour, before it's too late. 10 years is long enough." The raven haired male said.

The brunette smiled to him.

"I hope you get the person you love, really I do. I see in your songs the emotions you haven't been able to tell this person for 10 years. Call me when you get things straightened out and you're ready to go on the tour. I have to get back to work. Jane!" the brunette waved goodbye as she walked back to her workplace.

"I guess I'll go back to the guild then..." The raven said with a sigh.

As he opened the doors to the guild, he saw Natsu sitting down, listening to music. Gray felt a blush creep up, but he tried to fight it down. After successfully winning, he walked over and sat next to the rosette. The raven wanted to start a conversation with Natsu, but didn't know what to talk about. Then he decided to ask about the activity he was doing.

"Oi Natsu. What song are you listening to?"

"..."

"Natsu~?" he lightly pushed his arm, since his eyes were closed.

"..."

Gray's eye twitched. He couldn't take getting ignored anymore. In one swift move, he punched the other male, making him fall onto the floor.

"What the fuck Gray! What was that for?!" Natsu yelled.

"I was trying to talk to you, but you were too busy listening to your music, kuzuboshi."

"Oh gomen." Natsu took the headphones off and put the around his neck, after getting up. "So what did you wanna talk about?"

"I was wondering what song you were listening to. You seemed to be really immersed in it... that's all." the raven said without looking at the other male, knowing if he did, he'd be blushing like a mad man,

"Oh! It's a new single one of my favorite artists released just recently. Wanna listen?" the rosette asked.

"Ok... I guess..." The raven shrugged.

Natsu took the red and black headphones off his neck and passed them to Gray. He put the headphones on and listened to the music.

"_Kimi wa oujo boku wa meshitsukai _(You're the queen and I'm your servant)

_Unmei wakatsu aware na futago _(We're a pitiable pair of twins separated by our fate)

_Kimi wa mamoru sono tame naraba _(I'm willing to become evil for you)

_Boku wa aku ni datte natte yaru _(If only so that I could protect you)

_Moshimo umare kawereru tame naraba _(If we could be reborn in our next life)

_Sono toki wa matasonde de" _(Then please play with me again.)

Gray's eyes widened.

_'Wha- He's a fan of MY songs! Now how am I going to tell him the truth?'_ the raven asked himself.

Natsu gently shaked the other male with worry on his face.

"Gray? Is everything alright?"

The raven snapped back to reality and nodded.

"Y-yeah." He too off the headphones and handed them back to the rosette. "It's just that the song is so... sad in a sense."

The other male nodded his head in agreement.

"Yeah, it kinda is. This song, "Servant of Evil," tells a story of two twins that were separated by the adults and their parents. One became queen of the land, while the other miraculously became her servant. He does everything for her, even _becomes_ her to protect her. There was one time when the servant went to another land and he fell in love with this green haired lady, the queen of that land. The other queen though, the servants sister, wanted her dead, so he killed the other queen even though he loved her. After that, all of the people living in the green queen's country were furious, and they wanted this queen dead. The servant wanted to protect her though, so he gave her his clothes and he died in her place. It's totally different from the other songs he's done, but I just love how emotional it is."

"Ah... Is that... the new single by Ice Prince?" Gray asked slowly.

"Yeah! Wait.. do you like his songs too?" Natsu asked.

"Y-yeah! They're so... moving. And a lot of the inspirational songs bring me up, like "Try" and "FT"," Gray said.

"I know! Those songs are the ones I think of when I'm about to give up on things..." the rosette replied.

Gray's sweat dropped.

"You don't give up on things though... not even close, baka."

Natsu gave his signature smile and scratched the back of his head.

"Heh heh... it doesn't seem like that with me."

Gray gave in and smiled back.

_'Conversations like this are nice. If only I could tell you those three words though. You probably don't even like me like that, but I still want to tell you how I feel about you.' _the raven thought.

_'I want to tell you how I feel Gray, I really do. But I'm afraid that if I tell you, then out friendship would be broken. I don't want that to happen, but I do want to tell you this...' _Natsu thought.

_'Natsu...'_

_'Gray...'_

_'I love you.' _the duo thought.

Juvia walked around the guild and found the person she was looking for.

"Ah! Gray-sama! There's something Juvia needs to tell you. Do you think you can talk with her for a little bit?"

Gray sighed. "...I guess. Talk to you later, Natsu." he waved goodbye to the rosette.

"Yeah... Later." The other male waved back.

Gray followed Juvia out of the guild hall. She looked around their surroundings. When she determined it was safe, she spoke.

"Juvia know your secret, Gray-sama."

"What secret? I have no clue what you're talking about, Juvia." Gray replied.

"Is that so, Ice Prince?"

The raven's eyes widened in shock. "How did you find out, Juvia?!" he demanded.

"Juvia follows you wherever you go, Gray-sama. I heard that Lisa person talk about your new single and the tour. Now, if you don't want your secret to be revealed, the go out with me. You never acknowledge my feelings. Now you're going to have to."

Gray refused. "NO. I've told you many times that I'm already in love with somebody else. Don't you get that?"

Juvia turned towards the guild hall. "Then Juvia guesses that it's time they know Gray-sama's secret."

Juvia was about to walk in, when the raven said, "Wait. If I go out with you, you won't tell anybody about this, right?"

Juvia nodded. "That's right. Juvia never breaks her promises."

After some thinking, the raven haired male sighed. "Fine. I'll...go out... with you..."

"Arigatougozaimashita, Gray-sama!" Juvia hugged Gray very tightly when Natsu was walking out of the guild hall. The big smile on his face disappeared very quickly.

_'So, Gray likes Juvia after all...'_

Juvia realized Natsu was there. "Natsu-kun, is there something wrong?"

Natsu snapped back to reality and shook his head. "Ah-no. I'm just going home. See you tommorrow, Gray, Juvia."

"Goodnight, Natsu-kun." Juvia replied.

"Night, Natsu." Gray replied.

As Natsu slowly made his way home, tears started falling down his cheeks and onto the floor. Happy, who was nowhere to be seen for the whole day, was now back resting on the dragon slayer's pink-colored hair.

"Natsu, what's wrong?" The exceed asked with worry.

"I couldn't do it, Happy. Today I couldn't do it. And now Gray's going out with Juvia." The rosette cried.

"You can still tell him though." Happy said.

"It's too late, Happy. I've tried for 10 years, what makes you think that I'll be able to tell him tomorrow?" Natsu countered.

"You should ask Lucy tomorrow. Girls are typically very attentive with love lives. Maybe she could be of some help." Happy suggested.

The rosette wiped away his tears and looked up to his flying friend. "Maybe... Thanks Happy."

GRAY, WALKING HOME...

Juvia asked Gray if he could walk her home (More like pleaded...), so he dropped her off at her home and started walking towards his apartment, bangs shadowing his eyes.

_'Natsu... I couldn't tell you again today. Now to protect this stupid secret of mine, I'm going out with somebody I don't even love, and I'm hurting you instead. Gomen. Hountouni...'_

As soon as Gray got back to his apartment, he searched for staff paper and a pencil. After those items were found, he sat down in front of his desk and turned on the lamp that was on there. He looked at the picture on the desk. It was a picture of Natsu and Gray when they were younger. They just finished their first mission together, and they actually didn't destroy the place. Gray gave a small smile as he wrote on the title line of the staff paper, "Wanted."

"I'll make you feel wanted Natsu. I promise I will."

That was the end of chapter 1!

The songs mentioned/played in this chapter are as follows:

Servant of Evil- Len Kagamine (Vocaloid)

FT- FUNKIST (Fairy Tail OP 3)

Try- P!nk

Wanted- Hunter Hayes

Like I said earlier, I don't own any of these songs.

I hope you guys like it so far! R&R please and stay tuned for chapter 2! Jane~ =)


	2. Confessions and Break Ups

Hey guys I'm back with the next chapter of Gray's Double Life! Thank you so much for reading this story, especially my reviewers: **darkhuntressxir, sktrgrl13, HappytheExceed, YoaiRelationShips, Crystalangel554, TigerKishanLuvr, and Guest :D** I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

Once again, this is the second chapter for darkhuntressxir. But before we start, a few warnings...

**WARNING:** This is a Gratsu fanfic, meaning that there is yaoi in this. If you don't like it, the please don't read it.

I also apologize for any spelling errors I may have missed.

**DISCLAIMER:** Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail. I only own the plot and Lisa at the moment. I also don't own any of the songs that come up in this chapter.

Now... Enjoy the next chapter of Gray's Double Life!

****

Chapter 2: Confessions and Break Ups

It's been a week since that incident. A week since Natsu saw Gray and Juvia hugging each other. As the rosette looked at the star filled sky, he recalled the next day's events...

_Flashback..._

_Natsu and Happy went to the guild early the next day in search of Lucy. She wasn't there though. The duo looked high and low for her, but she was nowhere to be seen. Finally, he turned to the waitress, Mira Jane for help._

"_Hey Mira I have a question for you."_

_The waitress looked up to the fire dragon slayer and smiled._

"_Yes Natsu, what is it?"_

"_Have you seen Lucy today? She's usually here by now..."_

_The white haired female shook her head._

"_I'm sorry Natsu. I haven't seen her."_

_He looked down and pushed himself off the stool._

"_Ok... Thanks for the help."_

_As he turned to leave, Levy spoke up._

"_Lu-chan and Erza went on a request 2 hours ago."_

_The rosette ran straight to the periwinkle haired female and asked,_

"_What request did they go on?"_

_She thought about it and remembered._

"_Oh yeah! They went on the request to rescue the princess that was held hostage in some town very far from here. I think it also had a second request to defeat the guild that took her for an extra bonus. It was a girls only mission, because the princess is most comfortable around girls, so that's why they left you guys here. They'll be back by next week."_

"_WHAT?! Next week?!" The fire dragon slayer didn't think that he'd be able to see THOSE people together for that long._

"_Yep. Lu-chan really needed the money, and this one looked safe enough to go on, not to mention the price was a big one."_

"_Ok... Thanks, Levy."_

"_You're welcome, Natsu."_

_Natsu decided that he would just stay home and relax for the week. He seriously didn't feel like doing any requests, and going to the guild and seeing THEM like THAT was too painful._

_End of Flashback..._

"Tomorrow then... I'll be able to solve this problem tomorrow..." He said to himself. He looked over to the exceed, who was fast asleep and said, "Oyasumi, Happy." He turned off the lamp light and went to bed.

****

Gray, writing lyrics, 3:45am...

"This should be good." the raven looked at the lyrics he just finished. That whole week he stayed at home and finished 3 whole songs. The first one was called, "Wanted" the second one was called, "Monster" and the third was called, "Lover's Soul." He wanted to tell Natsu how he felt through music, and that's what he tried to do with these pieces of music. He looked at the clock and rubbed his eyes. "I guess I should go to bed... I'll tell him tomorrow. I'll tell him how I feel about him tomorrow, and break off this ridiculous relationship I'm in right now." The raven walked over to the navy colored sheets on his bed and fell right asleep.

****

Natsu and Happy, walking to the guild, 12:45pm...

Natsu and Happy were on their way to the guild when he heard Juvia yell, "Has anybody seen Gray-sama? Juvia can't find him anywhere!"

Immediately, the rosette got worried. He started running towards Gray's apartment, hoping he was there. As he got there, he looked through the split in the the black curtains. He was there, fast asleep. Natsu breathed a sigh of relief.

"Yokata ne... He's safe."

Happy looked at the sleeping Gray and asked,

"I wonder if he's an insomniac. I mean, he's fast asleep and it's already 1 in the afternoon."

"I don't know, Happy. I don't know."

The rosette looked at the sleeping Gray and thought, _'Wow... Gray looks so peaceful when he sleeps... If only I could be sleeping right next to him...-Wait! No! I can't be thinking like that!'_

He shook his head furiously to try to get the evil thoughts in his head out.

The exceed noticed and said,

"Natsu's having dirty thouhts~"

"No I'm not!" the rosette replied, trying to fight back the blush that was coming up. Happy tried to hold back the laughter, but he broke. He started laughing like a psycho, and Natsu had to shut his friend's mouth and had to run away from the raven's apartment. After they ran a pretty far distance, they stopped running, but Happy's laughter didn't.

"Geez, Happy. Can't you control your laughter?"

The exceed controlled his laughter to hiccups and said,

"Not when you're blushing as red as a tomato! Hahaha!"

The rosette was going to counter his friend's statement, but Happy's stomach yelled, "Feed me!"

"Heh heh, I guess it's time for lunch. Wanna go fishing, Happy?"

"Fish?!" the exceed's eyes glittered and Natsu laughed.

"All right. Let's go, Happy."

"Aye Sir!"

****

Gray, getting up, 4:45pm...

Gray's eyes slowly opened, adjusting to the light little by little. He looked over at the clock. It read 4:45pm. "Nani?! It's already this late?!" He jumped out of his bed and ran to the bathroom to take a shower and brush his teeth, then he took out some toasted bread and some orange juice, since that was basically all that was left to eat. After finishing his food, he rummaged through his clothes. After segregating what was clean and what was dirty, he found a black T-shirt, a cerulean blue polo shirt, and black pants. He threw those on, and ran out, only to find Juvia right in front of him.

Juvia smiled. "Gray-sama! Juvia's glad you're safe!" she got closer to him and hugged him. She slowly let go and got on her toes, pressing her lips onto the ice mage's. At that time, Natsu and Happy were coming back to Gray's apartment. He saw the love of his life kissing another person. His heart was hurting, like somebody stabbed him there. Tears welled up in his green eyes. He broke into a run and ran as far away from there as possible. After some time, the exceed, who was still getting over the shock, realized that his friend was missing.

"Natsu? Where are you?" Happy decided to leave the scene as well, to look for his friend.

Slowly, Gray raised his hands, grabbed Juvia by the shoulders and pushed her away from him. Juvia didn't understand why Gray did that.

"But why Gray-sama? Aren't we a couple?"

"Not anymore Juvia. It's over. I can't watch the one I really love get hurt because I'm protecting this stupid secret of mine. If you want to tell the guild, go ahead. I don't care. I just can't do this and hurt Natsu at the same time!" The raven didn't realize that the name "Natsu" slipped from his lips.

Juvia stood there, replaying that last sentence over and over in her head. She finally was able to get over the shock enough to ask,

"Gray-sama... Y-you're g-gay?"

"Yes. Now if you'll excuse me, there is somebody I have to find."

He was leaving the porch when the water user grabbed his wrist and sang,

"_Malchik gay, malchik gay_

_I can be all you need_

_Won't you please stay with me?_

_Malchik gay, makchik gay_

_Apologies, might have beens_

_Malchick gay, malchik gay_

_Can't erase how I feel_

_Malchik gay, gay Malchik gay!"_

The raven didn't look back at Juvia. All he did was sing this.

"_Baby girl it's Over with love (Baby girl it's over with your love )_

_neol jiugiga himdeuleo ireohge manggajyeobeorin (It's so hard to erase you. You wouldn't understand)_

_naui mameul neon ihae mothalgeoya (How broken my heart has been.)_

_Over hajima neo eobdago nan bulhaenghaji aneul geonigga (Don't over do it. I won't be unstable without you)_

_seulpeuncheok hajima (Don't act like you're sad)_

_Cause it's over between us.(Cause it's over between us.)_

Slowly, the water user let go of the raven's wrist, crying her eyes out. Gray turned around and said,

"Arigatou, Juvia." He quickly turned around and ran off toward the direction of the forest, hoping that Natsu would be there.

Juvia fell to the floor, continuing to cry. Then she remembered the scene in a movie she just watched called "Les Miserables" where a girl was singing in the rain, talking about loving somebody withou the other peson's love. She liked it because it reminded her of herself and Gray. Slowly collecting herself, she sang the last part of the song with a shaky voice.

"_I love him,_

_But when the night is over_

_He is gone- the river's just a river_

_Without him the world around me changes_

_Trees are bare and everywhere the_

_Streets are full of strangers_

_I love him_

_But everyday I'm learning_

_All my life I've only been pretending_

_Without me, his world would go on turning_

_Aworld that's full of happiness_

_That I have never known_

_I love him_

_I love him_

_I love him_

_But only on my own."_

"Gray-sama...Juvia wishes you happiness for both you and Natsu-kun..." Juvia said as she watched the falling sun in the distance.

****

Gray, running in the forest...

Gray was running full speed into the forest. He hoped his hunch was right and Natsu was there. For some strange reason, his 1st English song came into mind, "Gotta Find You." As he searched for the rosette, he sang his favorite part of the song.

"_Been feeling lost, can't find the words to say_

_Spending all my time stuck on yesterday_

_Where you are, is where I wanna be_

_Oh next to you, and you next to me_

_Oh... I need to find you... Yeah_

_You're the voice I hear inside my head, the reason that I'm singing_

_I need to find you_

_I gotta find you_

_You're missing piece I need the song inside of me_

_I need to find you_

_I gotta find you_

_You're the voice I hear inside my head, the reason that I'm singing_

_I need to find you_

_I gotta find you_

_You're missing piece I need the song inside of me_

_I need to find you_

_I gotta find you_

_Yeah_

_Yeah... I gotta find you."_

****

Natsu in the forest...

Natsu was trying to control his sobs in the forest. Without knowing it, he went and ran to the place that had many memories for Natsu and Gray.

"I hate you Gray..." He gathered himself and sang.

_Ima kara iu koto wa zenbu ga hontou no koto da yo (Everything __I'm about to say is the truth)__  
_

_Satou wa shoppakute shio wa tottemo amai (Sugar is salty while salt is really sweet.)  
_

_Fuyu wa asebamu kisetsu de natsu wa kogoeru kisetsu de (Winter is a sweaty season while Summer is a freezing one)  
_

_Kujira wa hoshizora oyogi kienai niji no AACHi wo moguru (__Jellyfish swim in the starry sky diving under the arch of the perpetual rainbow)_

_Kimi no koto wa daikirai zutto issho ni itakunai (Ihate you I don't want to be with you forever)_

_Isshun de wasureta shi omoide ni nanka naranai (It took me no time to forget about you and I don't have any memories with you)_

_Kami-sama wa sonzai suru shi rokujuugo oku no yume wa kanau shi (God does exist and the 65 hundred million dreams will all be granted)  
_

_Itsuka arasoigoto wa naku naru shi minna eien ni waraiaeru shi (Wars will cease to happen someday and everyone will be able to smile for eternity )  
_

_Soshite kirai na kimi wa ima demo genki de iki wo shite iru (And you, the one I hate are still breathing now )  
_

_Iki wo shite iru (Are still breathing now )..._

Natsu laughed to himself.

"Who am I kidding? It's not hate... I love you Gray... But I couldn't say it to you again..."

****

Gray running in the forest...

Gray looked everywhere for Natsu, but he was nowhere. When he was about to give up, he saw the dragon slayer leaning against the tree that had many memories of the duo. In this place 5 years ago, Gray had tried to confess to the rosette, but being the baka he is, he only thought it was a confession for friendship.

He hid behind a tree far enough away from the dragon slayer so then his sensitive nose wouldn't pick up his scent.

Natsu recalled a memory from 5 years back and sighed.

"If only that confession 5 years ago was a romantic one, things wouldn't be this bad..."

_'That confession 5 years ago WAS a romantic one baka! Wait-'_ The raven slowly processed those words and he realized what it meant.

_'Natsu...likes me... too?"_

Natsu gave a small laugh. It probably won't be heard, but at least I can pretend that he's here. Slowly he took a deep breath and he started singing.

"_Neorago (It's you)_

_Neorago (It's you)_

_Nan neoppoonirago (It's only you)_

_Neorago... (It's you...)"_

_'"It's You"... This song was for him ...'_ Gray listened as the rosette started singing, _'What a beautiful singing voice he has. It kinda reminds me of a girl's, but not that high pitched... It's heavenly in a sense...'_

"_Darum sarum piryo eobso naneun geunyan neorago (I don't need anyone else, it's only you)_

_Dashi hanbeon mooreo bwado naneun genyan neorago (When you ask again, it's only you)_

_Imi neoneun darun saranghaeggejjiman (Even if you already have another love)_

_Nohchil sooga eobso dishi soo eobso oh~ (I can't forget you, I can't turn back around oh~)_

_Nae noonbichi ddeugeoweodon soongane (The moment my eyes begin to burn)_

_Gaseum gipun moseul bokdeon soongane (The moment my heart was captured by yours)_

_Miryeon eobshi baro neoreul soontaekhasso (I have no regret, I chose you)_

_Gurae nan neorago (That's right, it's you)_

_Oh nan~_

_Geu nooga nooga mweorado naneun sanggwan eobdago (oh whatever anyone anyone says, it doesn't matter to me)_

_Geu nooga nooga yokheade noeman barabondago (Oh whoever whoeber curses me, I'll only look at you)_

_Na dashi taeyeonandado ojik neoppoonirago (Jakko jakko) shigani heulledo (Even when I'm reborn again, its still only you (Still stiil) even as time goes by)_

_Oh nan~_

_Neol saranghanda marhaedo cheonbeon manbeon marhaedo (Oh when you tell me you love me thousands and millions of times)_

_Nae gaseum sok da booltago mareun ipsol dwedorok (Even when my heart sets on fire, my dry lips wear out)_

_Na dashi taeyeon taeyeon andedo ojik neoppooniragi (Jakko jakoo) Shigani heulledo (Even when I'm reborn again, it's still only you (Still still) even as time goes by_

_Oh nan~..."_

"It's surprising a flamehead like you has a singing voice like that." A familiar voice said.

Natsu's eyes widened and looked to see if it was really him.

"Gray... What are you doing here?! I don't want to see you! Go away!" He said.

"I'm not leaving, Natsu. There's been something I've been meaning to tell you. While I'm at it I'll tell you my secret. I'm the Ice Price, Natsu."

Natsu was beyond surprised, his best friend and secret crush was his favorite artist? That has to be wierd or a coincidence.

"Is that why you never sang with us at the guild? To keep that hidden?"

"That's also why I had to be with Juvia."

"I thought you loved her though."

"No. There's somebody else that I love"

Inside Natsu was relieved that Gray was forced to be in a relationship with Juvia and he didn't love her, but on the other hand, he was sad. He knew that the other person wasn't going to be him-

"Natsu... I love you."

"You... love... me?" Natsu asked slowly. He was sure he heard it, but was it a dream?

"Yes, flamehead. I. Love. You."

Tears welled up in his eyes for the second time that day. This time, they were tears of happiness. He ran to the raven and hugged him very tightly.

"I love you too! I couldn't find the courage to tell you. Days passed, and then years passed. I've loved you for 10 years. And all this time..."

The raven hugged back. "I've loved you for 10 years too... Then I thought you liked Lisanna, and then I couldn't find the right words to say it when we were alone... Gomen na... It took a lot longer to tell you this, and I hurt you too."

Natsu let go of Gray and looked at him in the eye after wiping away his tears. "It's ok. You didn't do it on purpose. Either way though, it did hurt my feelings."

Gray placed his pale hand on the fire mage's smooth skin. "Will this maake up for it?"

He closed the distance between them in a passionate kiss. It took a second for Natsu to realize that the love of his life was kissing him. He kissed back and they shared a kiss underneath the bright full moon.

In time, they slowly broke the kiss and the rosette blushed. "Yeah... That'll make up for it."

"Good. Saa... I don't know how to say it any better, but will you go out with me?" The raven blushed a little, and the moonlight reflected it.

Natsu looked at the other male and gave a small giggle. He nodded with a big smile.

Gray smiled back and outstrecthed his hand to the other male. "Let's go, my love. I'll walk you home."

"Heh. You don't even know where my house is, baka!" Natsu took the outstreched hand and interlocked their fingers together.

"Then lead the way, flamehead."

"Whatever..." As they walked to Natsu's apartment, he realized Happy was nowhere to be seen.

"Huh. I wonder where Happy is..."

"You'll find him sooner or later. He'll come home eventually."

"Yeah, you're right."

****

Happy, in the sky, looking for Natsu still...

"Naaatsuuuu?! Where are you?" The exceed landed on the roof of some random person's home and looked at the fuul moon.

"Wa... Tsuki wa hountou ni kirei nya~" For a long time the exceed looked at the moon. Then he remembered he still didn't find Natsu yet.

"Wah! Wasureta! I still didn't find Natsu yet! Oh well, he should be home by now, so I guess I'll go home then..." Happy spread his white wings and took flight, heading home.

****

**  
Yatta! Chapter 2 is done! The songs mentioned/ sung in this chapter are as follows"****  
**

**Wanted-Hunter Hayes**

**Monster-Big Bang**

**Lover's Soul- Kou Shishibaki**

**Malchik Gay-T.a.t.u.**

**Over-Super Junior**

**On My Own- From "Les Miserables"**

**Gotta Find You- Joe Jonas (From "Camp Rock")**

**Eight Hundred- Hatsune Miku(Vocaloid)**

**It's You-Super Junior**

**Once again. I don't own any of these songs.**

**Yay! My favorite chapters are coming up soon! I'll try my best to get them posted soon! R and R, and stay tuned for chapter 3! Jane~ ;D**


	3. The Creation of the Kagamine Lovers

Hey guys I'm back with the third chapter of "Gray's Double Life!" Thank you all so much for reading the last chapter, especially my reviewers,** sktrgrl13, theabridgedkuriboh, TigerKishanLuvr, darkhuntressxir, Guest, Crystalangel554, and HappytheExceed :D** I hope this chapter is good as well!

Once again, this is a story for darkhuntressxir =)

But before we start, a few warnings...

**WARNING: **This is a Gratsu fic, meaning that there's yaoi in it. If you don't like it, then please don't read it.

I also apologize for any spelling errors I may have missed.

**DISCLAIMER:** Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail. I only own this plot and the other characters besides the FT ones. The songs that also appear in this chapter also don't belong to me.

Now... enjoy the 3rd chapter!

**Chapter 3: The Creation of the Kagamine Lovers**

That night, after Gray dropped him off at his apartment, Natsu couldn't sleep. After half an hour of tossing and turning, the rosette decided to get some fresh air. He stood on the open windowsill that was close to his bed and climbed the red tile roof to the top. There was a nice breeze, the sky was full of stars, and the full moon was beautiful. As Natsu looked at the twinkling stars, he recalled the sereies of events before the raven left him at home.

_Flashback..._

"_Natsu, I want you to meet my contractor tomorrow. If she says ok, then I would like you to come with me on my tour."_

_Natsu felt excited inside. He's always wanted to know how it felt like to be on stage, singing for thousands and thousands of people._

"_Ok... So, where should I meet you?" he asked._

"_Be ready to go by 9:30. I'll pick you up."_

_The fire mage's face started to heat up._

"_I-I can go there myself and meet you there! That's fine too!" he stuttered._

_Gray gave a smirk when he leaned to Natsu's ear and whispered, "I want to do it though."_

_He stood back up and looked at his pink- haired lover._

"_O-ok... 9:30 then."_

_The blushing male avoided eye contact with the male, knowing that the blush would come worse than ever._

"_Yep. Ashita ne, Natsu."_

"_Ashita ne, Gray."_

_Natsu slowly let go of Gray's hand and turned towards his apartment door, when the raven grabbed his wrist and pulled at it, making the rosette turn around, and interlocked their lips. Quickly the simple kiss became passionate and heated, but they couldn't stay like that forever. They slowly parted away from each other, blushes appearing on their faces._

"_I love you, Natsu." Gray said with a gentle smile._

"_I-I love you too, Gray." Natsu smiled back._

_End of Flashback..._

The rosette giggled at what happened. "It actually happened! Gray and I are a couple! Kore wa yume ja nai!"

Then, his flying friend finally reappeared from out of nowhere.

"NATSUUUUUU!" the exceed fell onto the tile floor, exhausted. "I looked for you everywhere? What happened?"

"Well Happy, Gray and I... we're going out with each other." The fire mage said with a goofy smile and a light blush on is face.

Happy's jaw comically dropped.

"But Gray and Juvia... weren't they a couple?" The exceed was happy for his friend, but it didn't make any sense to him.

"Apparently Juvia found out Gray's secret that he was the Ice Prince and blackmailed him into going out with her."

The exceed's jaw now dropped to the rooftop. "Nani?! Gray's the Ice Prince?"

"Yep."

"Wow..."

"Yeah..."

After a while Happy had a harsh realization. "Do you realize that you're going out with a star? You could be a star yourself with that nice singing voice you have."

The rosette thought about it. "I could... But tomorrow I'm meeting Gray's contractor. I'm going to bed."

The exceed followed his friend to the bedroom below them and said, "Aye, Sir!"

**Gray, at home...**

The raven was about to go inside his dark apartment when he noticed a piece of paper on the floor. He bent down and retrieved it, reading what the letter said.

It read...

_Gray-sama,_

_Juvia is very sorry for hurting you like that. Juvia just wanted Gray-sama to acknowledge her feelings... Juvia fell in love with Gray-sama from the first time she met him. He was the person that changed Juvia. But even though Juvia loves him, he loves Natsu-kun. So Juvia lets Gray-sama go to be with the one he loves. Juvia wishes happiness for you and Natsu-kun. _

_Arigatougozaimashita for at least letting me be with you even if it was just a week._

_Juvia_

"Arigatou, Juvia.." the raven said as he walked into his apartment. As he walked in, he grabbed his landline and punched a certain person's number.

"Gray? Why are you calling me in the middle of the night?"

"Lisa, I told that special person how I felt. I want you to meet this special person and see if they can go on the tour with me."

"Ah! Souka? That's great! Will 10:30 be a good time?"

"Yep. See you tomorrow."

"See ya, Gray."

He hung up the landline and decided to go to bed, even though he slept so much that day. He climbed into the navy sheets and said softly.

"Oyasumi, Natsu."

**Natsu, 9:20 am... just getting up.**

Natsu slowly opened hie eyes and looked at the clock. It read 9:20 am. He immediately jumped out of bed.

"Shit! Gray's gonna be here in 10 minutes! I gotta get ready!"

He ran everywhere to get ready, and looked pretty decent in 10 minutes. As he was leaving, he towards the exceed who was fast asleep and said,

"See ya, Happy."

He walked out of the apartment door and saw Gray.

"Gray! Ohayo!" He started running towards the raven.

"Ohayo, Natsu."

As Natsu looked at their clothes closely, he giggled a little.

"Aa.. We truly look like a couple today..."

"Huh?" Gray looked at Natsu's clothes, and looked at his own.

The dragon slayer decided to wear a black and red plaid shirt with a black T-shirt underneath it, black skinny jeans, red hi-tops, and his black wristband. Gray decided to wear that day a dark turquoise and black plaid shirt, a black T-shirt underneath, dark blue jeans, navy blue hi-tops, and some friendship bracelets.

"Heh. I guess we do look like a couple..." the raven grabbed the smaller boy's hand and said, "Let's go, my love."

"O-ok." the rosette slightly blushed as he walked with Gray to his workplace.

**Lisa, at work, drinking coffee...**

Lisa was drinking coffee and enjoying the sights of Magnolia when a navy haired girl opened the door.

"Ms. Lisa? Gray-san is here for the appointment you two set up. Would you like me to send him in?"

The brunette turned around.

"Yes please. Thank you, Karen."

"Hai, wakarimashita, Ms. Lisa." The girl known as Karen left the room and said, "She said you can go in. Is there any refreshments you would like?"

"No thank you, Karen. Maybe later" Gray said. He walked towards Lisa's office with a very nervous Natsu trailing behind him.

"Gray, you're early." Lisa said.

"And good morning to you, Lisa." The raven countered.

The brunette dropped the subject and looked over to Natsu.

"Who is this person you've brought?"

"This person is the special person I've had feelings for. Meet Natsu."

Natsu formally bowed and introduced himself.

"Hajimemashite. My name's Natsu Dragneel. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu."

Lisa's emerald eyes hid behind her black-rimmed glasses as weird thoughts swam into her head.

_'Damn you Gray! Why did you have to be gay? Huh? Why?! I just started to forget about yaoi, and now here you go, putting me back into the dark side! I hate you...'_

"Nice to meet you Natsu. I'm Lisa Garratson, Gray's contractor. Sit down, please."

They both sat down in the chairs in front of Lisa's desk as Lisa began.

"So, Natsu-san... You're Gray's "Special Person," right?"

"Y-yes." The rosette said nervously.

The brunette gave a small nod and turned to the raven.

"Gray, are you confident in his singing skills and do _that_?"

"Yes, Lisa. I'm sure we can do _that_ considering his singing voice is really unexpected of his physique."

"Ah, souka? Ok... I want you to sing this song in the recording room. I want to hear this in person."

She took out a small stack of papers and gave it to the duo. The top of the stack read, "Gekokujou."

"Gray, take Natsu-san to the recording room. I'll call your instrumental team and bring the there as well."

"Got it. Let's go, Natsu."

"O-ok..." Natsu started following Gray out, when he stopped and quickly bowed to the brunette before chasing after the raven.

**Natsu and Gray, in the recording room...**

"Ok... So "Gekokujou" is a piece Lisa wrote, and I've heard it a couple times when she was writing it during work. So I think that you should sing here, here, here, and here. I'll sing here, here, here, and here. The rest is basically the chorus, so we'll sing it together. Ok?"

"Y-yeah..." the rosette replied as he stared at the stack of papers on the music stand in front of them.

"Woah.. Is the Natsu nervous for once?" the raven teased.

"Shut up! Of course I am! I wanna do good so I can go on tour with you..."

The raven smiled at his lover and pulled him into a tight embrace.

"You'll do fine. I know you will. And you and I will go on tour together."

The rosette nodded as they let go of each other. Then, the door opened, and a blonde guitarist, a brunette drummer, a violinist with sakura-colored hair, and a red headed bassist entered the room, all exchanging good mornings to Gray and Natsu. They all got into position, when Lisa spoke to them using a mic in the room behind the others.

"Ok mina, we're going to be playing "Gekokujou" about 120 beats per minute should be good. Max, Jeremy, ONLY 120 beats, got that? We can't have any speed demons in this recording! And if you do, I swear I'm gonna kick your ass for doing that!"

"Roger!" the people named Max and Jeremy replied.

"Ano... Ms. Lisa... Language.." The violinist spoke up.

"Oh! Sorry for that. You guys can start whenever you're ready. The cue screen's all ready whenever you guys are." Lisa said.

"You ready, Natsu?" the raven asked his lover.

"Yeah..." Natsu looked determined, but stiff at the same time. He felt a cold hand interlock with his hot hand. He loosened up a little as the violin player started playing. The cue screen said it all, and the rosette began singing when the bass came in.

"_Nidaime shumei haya mitsuki (It's already been 3 months since we debuted as the second generation)_

_Banzuke umeru wa sendai bakari (But it's still always the first generation that's getting top rank)_

_Kokora de hitoban sakasemashou to (We will try to bloom a flower of our own here_

_Nariagarimasu gekokujou..." (And we will rise up and throw our predecessor...)_

Nervously he looked at Gray, who smiled at him and mouthed, _"You did well. Just get into the music. You'll be fine."_ The rosette male smiled back and nodded as his raven haired boyfriend started singing at his cue, the guitarist and drummer ready for their cue during Gray's singing.

"_Ichiban yari ore ga itadaki (First, I'll take that spear)_

_Kirikomi taichou Kagamine Ren da (As Kagamine Len the raid squad captain)_

_Renda efu-go han na netsuzo no sei de (As I repeatedly hit F5, it seems that due to some weirdo's fantasies,)_

_Niko de ore no atsukai wa shota (I'm being treated as a shota character on Nico)_

_Chotto mato kora ore wa otoko da (Now hold it there! I'm a real man!)_

_Maneta naane shutto hiku zo roodorooroade (If you dare look down on me, I'll run you over with my road roller)_

_Chotte imeeji chigau n de nai (Your image of me is wrong, don't you think?)_

_Himetaru chikara wa jitsu wa katsute nai hodo no (My hidden strength is my unpredicted beautiful voice)_

_Bisei kike kii takaku shite (Listen to me, turn up the volume)_

_Hidee katsuzetsu wa mushishite (And ignore my horrible mispronunciations)_

Uta okure (Give me a song!)

_Sendai ni tachi-uchi dekiru chikarao (Give me strength to overthrow the first generation!)_

_Uta o kure (Give me a song!)_

_Soitsu bukini ore wa nariagazu ze..." (I'll make it my weapon!)_

The cue popped up for Natsu to come in. Getting into the music, he sang a beautiful duet with Gray.

"_Sora iku zo! Gekokujou! (Here we come! We'll overthrow the strong!)_

_Kokoni tsudoe warera Kagamine ikka! (Assemble right here, Kagamine house members!)_

"_Sora iku zo! Gekokujou! (Here we come! We'll overthrow the strong!)_

_Kokoni tsudoe warera Kagamine ikka! (Assemble right here, Kagamine house members!)_

"_Sora iku zo! Gekokujou! (Here we come! We'll overthrow the strong!)_

_Kokoni tsudoe warera Kagamine ikka! (Assemble right here, Kagamine house members!)_

"_Sora iku zo! Gekokujou! (Here we come! We'll overthrow the strong!)_

_Kokoni tsudoe warera Kagamine ikka! (Assemble right here, Kagamine house members!)_

The duo got into the beat when the guitarist played his solo. Behind them, Lisa was beaming.

_'Gray's right! This boy can sing very well! Maybe then we can show those Miku Entertainment bastards who's boss!'_

The solo ended and Natsu sang his part, totally immersed in the song.

"_Ikka-soude de torka okiita (Because our whole family had a heated discussion,)_

_Choi kome areta kedo naa ikka (The number of our net comments dropped. Oh well!)_

_Rin ga minna ni o-wabu chanto (I, Rin, will properly apologize to everyone,)_

_Ringaa-Hatto de ogoru chanpon (And treat everyone to Ringer Hut champon)_

_Konna dere kata nara Miku-nee yori (Compared to Miku)_

_Atashi no hou ga kawaii ku nee (My loving style is so much cuter, right?)_

_demo kawaii dake ja nai mo kawaranaikara (Being cute won't change anything though,)_

_Koko wa aete tsun zenkai (So I'm going to start being all sharp and serious)_

_Ii ka kikina zayuu no mei wa... (Good? Listen now! Our motto is,)_

The raven came in, singing the motto with Natsu, and quickly dropped out.

_"Muron ookee midori wa teki da ("Yes, of course! Green is the enemy!")_

_Jidai ninau kono atsui mune niwa (As the second generation, in my burning bossom,)_

_Kikai ni mai tamashii ga yodoru (A soul not found in machines thrives)_

_Kagamine ikka n mihata no moto (Under the banner of the Kagamine family,)_

_Tsudou eishi gakushiga furikazasu hanoo.." (The assembled artists and musicians are brandishing a burning flame)_

Gray got a cue and started singing.

"_Ikki-tousen no tora o hittou ni (With an all might tiger being our leader,)_

_Rinki-ouen ni tsukami ni ikushouri..." (We'll act according to the circumstances and seize victory.)_

Natsu got a cue and he sang the rest of his part.

"_Uta o kureru Gakushi (To the musicians who give us songs,)_

_Gakushi-tachi ni wa yume kanau koe o (We'll give back our wish-granting voice.)_

_Futari egaku (To the artists who draw us,)_

_Eshi-tachini wa egao o sasageru ze... (We'll give back our smile.)_

Gray and Natsu sang the rest f the song in perfect harmony, practically grooving to the music.

_Sakusha gujjob! Gekokujou! (The authors, good job! We'll overthrow the strong!)_

_Koko ni tsudo warera Kagamine ikka! (Assemble here, Kagamine house members!)_

_Sakusha gujjob! Gekokujou! (The authors, good job! We'll overthrow the strong!)_

_Koko ni tsudo warera Kagamine ikka! (Assemble here, Kagamine house members!)_

_Sakusha gujjob! Gekokujou! (The authors, good job! We'll overthrow the strong!)_

_Koko ni tsudo warera Kagamine ikka! (Assemble here, Kagamine house members!)_

_Sakusha gujjob! Gekokujou! (The authors, good job! We'll overthrow the strong!)_

_Koko ni tsudo warera Kagamine ikka!..." (Assemble here, Kagamine house members!)_

The lyrics surprisingly split into 2 parts from here. In a fast acting decision, Natsu left Gray to sing the main chorus as h sang the backround Chorus.

"_Sora iku zo! Gekokujou! Koko ni tsudoe warera Kagamine ikka! (Here we go! We'll overthrow the strong! Assemble right here, Kagamine house members!)_

_(Nidaime shuumei haya mitsuki- It's already been 3 months since we debuted as the second generation.)_

_Sora iku zo! Gekokujou! Koko ni tsudoe warera Kagamine ikka! (Here we go! We'll overthrow the strong! Assemble right here, Kagamine house members!)_

_(Banzuke umeru wa sendai bakari- But it's still always the second generation that's getting the top rank)_

"_Sora iku zo! Gekokujou! Koko ni tsudoe warera Kagamine ikka! (Here we go! We'll overthrow the strong! Assemble right here, Kagamine house members!)_

_(Kokora de hitoban sakasemashou to- We will try to bloom a flower of our here,)_

_Sora iku zo! Gekokujou! Koko ni tsudoe warera Kaga- tsudoe warera Kaga- tsudoe warera Kagamine ikka! (Here we go! We'll overthrow the strong! Assemble right here, assemble right here, assemble right here, Kagamine house members!)_

_(Naragarimasu gekokujou- And we will rise up and overthrow our predecessor)_

They finished the song and Lisa literally ran into the room with a smile that could light up the whole town.

"Natsu-san, you have a beautiful singing voice! This is what we need for Kagamine Entertainment!"

"Eh? What do you mean?" Natsu had no clue what Lisa was saying.

Gray put it into a simpler fashion for him,

"She's giving you a contract here."

"Yes. Natsu-san, I'm offering you a contract that will bind with Gray's. He'll no longer be the Ice Prince, and you two will make a duo. Your new stage names will be Sol and Luna Kagamine, also known as the Kagamine Lovers. How does it sound? Are you in, Natsu-san?"

"Y-yes! I'll do it!" Natsu said with his signature grin. He always wanted to be a singer, and now his dream was now going to be reality.

"Ok! Now, I just need you to sign this contract."

She gave Natsu the contract, and he signed all the areas in a jiffy. While he was signing, the raven asked the contractor an interesting question.

"Lisa, are you going against Miku Entertainment?"

Her glasses flashed and she gave an evil grin.

"Yes. It's about time the second branch comes out on top!"

"Suge no... Miku Entertainment and Kagamine Entertainment, the top two entertainment groups, are controlled by one boss..." the rosette said as he gave the signed contract to his new contractor.

"Yes. Now it's time to start promoting you! Let's get one thing straightened out first."

"N-nani? What thing?" The rosette was worried that that _thing _was what he was thinking.

"Well... Natsu-san, you're singing voice... is kinda like... a girls... When you sing, there is no trace of a boy singing whatsoever. Justin Beiber when he was a younger star, had a girl's voice too, but when he got older, and started promoting his songs like "Boyfriend," You could tell it was a guy then. Now, you're a fully mature man, you've passed your puberty stage. And still, you're voice is... a little girly."

"So... I'm being promoted as a girl?" Natsu knew it was coming. He knew it.

"Not exactly. You're going to be promoted as a gender neutral person. You'll know what I mean if you watch a TV show that's on at the moment. A lot of the people I know love it. It's called "Soul Eater." Look out for a character named Crona, that one's gender neutral... kinda." Lisa said reassuringly.

"I'm not sure if Danny's gonna do that though." Gray said.

"Well, even if Danny draws Natsu-san as a girl for the music videos, he'll still be gender neutral." the brunette.

"Well, I'm fine with that, I guess..." the rosette said, blushing slightly, still thinking that he'll be promoted kinda like a girl.

"Ms. Lisa! I'm here!" A brunette man opened the door, a whole rack of various types of clothing trailing behind him.

"Good Danny, you're here. Natsu-san, this is Danny, our animation artist Danny, this is Natsu, or Sol Kagamine." Lisa introduced.

Natsu introduced himself. "Nice to meet you, I'm Natsu"

"Ahh, Natsu-san nice to meet you! I'm Danny, the animation artist. Wow... Just hearing "Kagamine Lovers" got me so excited, I had tons of ideas! Natsu-san, Gray, try these on and meet us in the photo room." Danny threw some clothes to Natsu and Gray. Everybody left them in the room and Natsu was blushing like mad.

"Natsu, is there something wrong?" Gray was seriously worried now since Natsu heard "Promoted as a girl."

"N-no! It's just... Promoted as a girl? There's noo way I can pull of being a girl!"

"Just be yourself. It'll be fine. Just don't burn down the building." the raven teased.

"Nani?! Why would I do that?" Natsu countered.

"I don't know... Let's go. We still have to get into these clothes." he took his lover by the hand and led him to the closest men's restroom, They got changed quickly and went to the photo room.

When they got there, Danny was estatic.

"This is... This is PERFECT! Just as I imagined!"

Natsu was wearing a pink cropped girl's sailor top with ruffles around the sleeves, black short shorts with red suspenders hanging from the belt, maroon arm warmers that fastened below the elbow and ended by the fingertips, with a red bar of light on them, leg warmers in the same fashion as the arm warmers with a stereo like detail to them, a wig the same color as his hair color that went down to his back with tons of layers, a pair of white headphones that had a mic attached to it, and a red ribbon in the hair applied like a headband, except upside down. Gray got the same clothes except in a boy's length, in blue, and without a wig. The headphones were the same though.

"As expected, Danny, your imagination is the best!" Lisa looked at them, and they were perfect!

"Natsu-san, like that you totally look like a girl!" Danny said as he made sketches of them in their clothes.

"Please don't say that! I'm still getting over the fact that I still have to dress up a girl!" the rosette replied.

After Danny was done with that, he threw them more and more outfits.

**Natsu and Gray, with Lisa in the photo room, 2 hours later...**

"Finally! We're done!" Natsu was stretching happily, now that he was in more comfortable clothes.

"Yes, Natsu-san, now we have to start making you known in the entertainment industry. You have to start making some songs of your own." the brunette contractor said.

"Well, to tell you the truth, I was thinking about making an answer song to "Servant of Evil," and call it the Evil series..." Natsu said.

"Natsu-san... You're a genius!" Lisa said with another bright smile.

The rosette looked at his lover and asked a couple questions.

"When was that time frame for the twins when you wrote "Servant of Evil?"

"I don't know, maybe 13 or 14... maybe 15."

"Was there any mention if the green person loved another person that I missed?"

"No..."

"Ok... then this should work..." he took a couple pieces of paper from his back jeans pocket and unfolded them. On the top of them were the titles, "Daughter of Evil," and "Message of Regret."

"I was also thinking when mine comes out, to start the promotion of the Kagamine Lovers, to repackage "Servant of Evil," and add in a part of "Daughter of Evil" to it before the servant dies, and add in the beheading sound effect in "Daughter of Evil..."

"Natsu-san... you're a rare gem to find, you know that? It's hard to find somebody who has natural ideas like you and to harmonize with a person with a low singing voice like Gray's at the same time." the contractor said with a smile.

"No, I'm not! It was totally random!" the rosette said.

"Random or not, it's a good idea. Would you like to get started right away?"

Natsu though about it. "Yes."

"Then come back tomorrow, with those songs. We'll hear the Acapella first then we'll make a backround track to it." Lisa said.

"Wakata..." Natsu replied.

**Waaaah! Chapter 3 is done! Lucy and Erza will be in the story in the next chapter. I'm thinking it will be that last chapter, maybe not. I'm now taking any song requests, since it will be that tour in the first chapter in the next. The songs mentioned/ sung in this chapter are as follows:**

**Gekokujou- Rin and Len Kagamine (Vocaloid)**

**Boyfriend- Justin Beiber**

**Servant of Evil- Len Kagamine (Vocaloid)**

**Daughter of Evil- Rin Kagamine (Vocaloid)**

**Message of Regret- Rin Kagamine (Vocaloid)**

**Soul Eater does not belong to me. The Kagamine twins don't belong to me. I do own Sol and Luna the stage names, Lisa, Danny, Max, Jeremy, The bassist, the violinist, and Karen at the moment. Kagamine and Miku belong to the people who created Vocaloid, but the entertainment buildings belong to me.**

**Sorry! That was long! :P Anyway if you have a song request for me, Vocaloid or whatnot, that you want in the tour, let me know!**

**Please R and R, and stay tuned for chapter 4! Jane~!**


	4. The Tour- Part One

Hey guys! After 3 weeks of fighting a stubborn chapter, I'm back with the first part of the tour to Gray's Double Life! Thank you all for reading, and a special thanks to **theabridgedkuriboh darkhuntressxir, Crystalangel554(Thanks for the song suggestion!), Argon Jaden Siberite Bluridge (Thanks for the song input! :D), Guest, and Phoenix's Moon :)** Hope you all like this chapter!

Once again, this is a fanfic for darkhuntressxir.

But before we start... a few warnings.

**WARNING:** This is a Gratsu fanfic, meaning that there's yaoi in this. If you don't like it, then please don't read.

I also apologize for any spelling mistakes I missed.

There are a LOT of songs in this chapter, so they are only up to the chorus, please understand that this is a concert, and there has to be a decent amount of songs in this. Thanks!

**DISCLAIMER:** Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail. I only own the plot and a whole buncha OC's. I also don't own any of the songs mentioned or sung in this chapter.

Now... enjoy Chapter 4 of Gray's Double Life!

**Chapter 4: Kagamine Lovers: The First Tour- Part One**

Natsu and Gray decided to head to guild when they were done at the entertainment firm and had lunch. They... kinda regretted it though.

_Flashback..._

_Natsu and Gray opened the double doors to their guild and walked in, to see a blonde celestial wizard, and a red haired requipping mage._

"_Lucy! Erza! You're back!" Natsu yelled._

_Erza turned around and faced them with a murderous look in her eyes._

"_Gray Fullbuster you bastard!" she walked over to them and punched him, HARD. He went flying like a skipping stone and hit the door._

"_E-Erza, what's wrong?" said the beaten raven, as she straddled his waist, preparing for another hit._

"_Why didn't you TELL me you were the Ice Prince! Huh?! Do you know how long I've wished to be a star's manager?!" the requipping mage was actually crying, while, of course, beating Gray to a pulp._

"_L-Lisa's not my manager... I don't have o-one" the raven could barely say. The punches stopped immediately._

"_You... don't have a manager?" her eyes were glittering, not because of the tears,though._

"_Yeah. Natsu doesn't either."_

"_Nani?! Natsu's a singer?!" Everyone was shocked that the human heater named Natsu could actually sing._

"_Y-yeah... I just got a contract today. Gray and I are now a duet group, now called The Kagamine Lovers." the rosette said with a blush._

"_What?! You guys are with Kagamine Entertainment?! That's the 2nd most famous entertainment firms in Magnolia, not to mention Fiore itself! You guys are totally stars!" Lucy must've wanted to be a singer, to know that._

"_Kagamine...Lovers?" Levy must've heard that wrong._

"_Yep. We're going out with each other now... so yeah." Gray said._

_After hearing that, Erza got a bad nosebleed._

_End of flashback..._

"Wait, so you don't have a manager, what about a stylist?" Lucy asked after handing a tissue to Erza.

"Nope. I always did it alone. But... I think we're gonna need one." the raven said, looking over to his boyfriend, who was thinking about _That_.

"Really?! Can I be your stylists?" the blonde was literally flying.

"Lucy, Erza, how would you guys like to be Natsu's and my Stylists and Managers?" Gray offered.

Immediately after, the girls hugged the two of them, and the guys got a headache after colliding with Erza's armor.

"Demo... why do you say now?" Lucy didn't understand.

"Well... Natsu, do you want to say it?"

"Yeah... I'll say it. Since my voice is a little... high pitched... when I sing, I...have...to... crossdress..." the rosette barely said.

"Eh?! Your voice is high-pitched when you sing? No way~" all the guys protested.

"Well, sing for us, Natsu." Erza suggested.

"Well... sing what?" Natsu asked.

"Sing Servant of Evil with me. That should be good enough." Gray offered.

"Ok... where though?"

"Try out the idea you thought of in the ending. We'll sing the ending."

"Ok..."

"Ok. Here goes." Gray took a deep breath, and started singing.

"_Mukashi mukashi aru tokoro ni (Once upon a time)_

_Akuguaku hidou no oukoku no (There was a savage and ruthless kingdom)_

_Chouden ni kunfin shite'ta (And at the top of that kingdom)_

_To temo kawaii boku no kyoudai" (Was my cute sibling)_

Natsu found the part he was thinking about, and joined in.

"_Tatoe sekai no subete ga/ Tsui ni sono taki wa yatte kite (Even if the entire world/ Finally, the time has come)_

_Kimi no teki ni narou to mo/ Owari o tsugeru kane ga naru (Should become your enemy/ As the ball's sound signals the end)_

_Boku ga kimio mamoru kara/Minshuu nado ni wa memo kurezu (I will always protect you/ Not even bothering to look at the crowd)_

_Kimi wa dokoga de waratte ite/ Kimi wa watashi no kuchiguse o iu" (So you just be happy somewhere else/ You utter my favorite phrase)_

They paused, and sang in a duet the ending, in perfect harmony.

"_Kimi wa oujo boku wa meshitsukai (you're the queen and I'm your servant)_

_Umnei wakatsu aware na futago (We're a pitiable pair of twins separated by our fate)_

_Kimi o mamoru sono tame naraba (If I can protect you)_

_Boku wa aku ni datte natte yaru" (I'm willing to become evil for you)_

Natsu dropped out, leaving the last 2 lines to the raven singer.

"_Moshimo umare kawereru naraba (If we were to be reborn into our next life)_

_Sono toki wa mattasonde de" (Then please play with me again.)_

Every single member of Fairy Tail that heard the beautiful harmonized duet were shocked. They never knew that Natsu could sing like that. At all. Gray, well he was a good singer, but Natsu, with his loud obnoxious voice, to sing almost like a girl? It didn't make sense.

"Well... I think that works..." Natsu said embarrassed.

"N-Natsu...? You _do_ sing pretty high pitched. Demo... have you tried not singing so high?" Lucy wanted to help her friend. It was totally obvious that the rosette doesn't want to crossdress.

"I _have._ But it only happens when I don't think about singing, and I think about having fun..." Natsu replied.

"Well... It's good to tap into another voice for some songs... maybe if you think of a song that may need something like that, you should try it out." Gray suggested.

"Yeah... Anyways, I'm going home. I have to get stuff prepared for my meeting with Lisa tomorrow. Jane." the rosette waved goodbye and walked home.

"Man, Natsu is _definitely _not happy about crossdressing. Ne, Gray. Do you have a sketch of what you guys looked like?" Lucy asked.

"Well, I have a sketch Danny made for the music videos... here's one." the raven pulled out a folded piece of paper from his back jeans pocket, and handed it over to the blonde. She unfolded the paper and looked at the picture, and her eyes almost popped out of her head.

"N-n-n-Natsu... looks... cute. He actually _passes_ crossdressing as a girl!" Lucy stuttered.

"Let me see that." the red haired mage looked at the picture, and for second time that day, got a nosebleed.

**The next day, after the meeting with Lisa...**

The rosette was finally finished with the acapellas for his songs! He stretched, and got out of the room. They were fast though. The backround track was already done, and recording was going to be in an hour. He walked a little, and just passed by a poster that was for their tour. It read:

Kagamine Lovers: The first tour

October 27- November 2

Tickets on sale July 5

"Man, I hope people like my songs..." Natsu mumbled to himself, when he felt a pair of cold, muscular arms hug his waist.

"They will, Natsu. Don't worry about it." Gray said.

"Ok... How's the music videos going?" the rosette asked his boyfriend.

"Already on YouTube. Wanna watch them?" the raven asked.

"Yeah!" the rosette replied, taking his boyfriend's hand and following him to the video creation room to see them.

**Natsu and Gray, in the video creation room, watching their video...**

This video was just saying that there was a new duet in the Kagamine Entertainment firm, and the Ice Prince is no longer to be. He is now in this new duet group, with a new rising star. Their names are Sol and Luna Kagamine, also known as The Kagamine Lovers. We hope you all look forward to their songs. All that stuff...

"Waa... That video looked cool!" Natsu stared at the computer screen as the video ended.

"That's our video creation team for you." Gray said, pretty impressed himself.

"You know... Lisa's a nice person. Our stage names are actually Latin, and they mean Sun and Moon... It does remind you of us, doesn't it?" the rosette said thinking of them immediately, how they used to fight 24/7, and how their magic was completely opposite of the other, but they still loved each other.

"Yeah... it does... Ne Natsu, want some lunch?" the raven asked.

"Ok!" The fire mage replied, and they left their workplace for some lunch.

**Flashforward, 1 week before the tour dates...**

Throughout the months, Natsu and Gray worked hard to promote their songs, but they were really popular from the get-go. When word got out that they were going on tour, every single day was sold out in a matter of hours. Lisa personally trained Natsu how to play the guitar, the piano, and speak English and Korean fluently for "International popularity. Now, they had to put dance moves in the songs for a cool-looking effect. It. Was. Boring. The only things Natsu and Gray were thinking were, _"I wanna go home," _and _"When are we gonna eat?"_ and _"can't we go on any requests? I want to go on one so badly!"_ and the list goes on and on..

**Hours later...**

"FINALLY! We're done!" the rosette exclaimed, jumping in the air.

"Are you going to remember all that though?" the raven questioned his boyfriend's memory.

"What do you take me for? I don't have a memory span of a goldfish you know!" Natsu relied.

"Ok! Ok! Lucy and Erza should be downstairs, we need to get costume order and whatnot ready." Gray said.

"Alright. Let's go!" the fire mage broke into a run, leaving his boyfriend in the dust.

"Yah! Natsu! Matte Kure!" the ice make mage said, running after him.

**Lucy and Erza (Happy too) downstairs...**

"Look! There's Natsu and Gray! the exceed said.

Lucy waved her hand to get their attention. "Natsu! Gray! Over here!"

They saw and ran over to them.

"Well boys, it's already a week before you guys go on tour. Are you ready?" Erza the manager asked, wearing her white blouse, a red blazer, a gray pleated skirt, and her boots.

"Yep! I can't wait!" Natsu was going on hyper overload. He really couldn't wait for the tour to start.

"Taku... Natsu you need to calm down!" the raven was really this close to hugging him if it meant calming him down.

"Nani? I _am_ calm!" the rosette countered.

"That's it." the ice mage hugged the fire mage from the back, and the fire mage stopped moving.

"Ohhhh~! Natsu and Gray sitting on a tree-" Happy started

"OH SHUT IT HAPPY!" The couple sent death glares to the fish obsessive cat.

"Hehehehe... I won't~! the exceed was taking this to the next level.

"If I give you fish, will you stop?" the rosette was now begging his friend to stop.

"Fish?!" Happy was now daydreaming about fish.

"I guess that's a yes..." Gray said, breathing a sigh of relief now that their public embarrassment was done.

"Saa... Now that's done, should we get costumes in order?" the blonde asked, with a couple of racks behind her full of clothes.

They all walked to a dressing room in the building, and spent another 3 hours getting that done. After another tiring day at work, the four of them (5 if you include Happy) walked home, and got a good night's sleep.

**Flashforward, the Tour, Day 1...**

"Lights are ok, Ms. Lisa!" a guy said.

"Sound systems are a check, Ms. Lisa!" another guy said.

"The videos are working fine, Ms. Lisa! A girl said.

"Ok! Natsu, Gray, it's your first tour together! How does it feel right now, Natsu-san?" the brunette contractor asked.

"It feels... Amazing!" the rosette exclaimed.

"Good. Now, show the excitement to your fans! Enjoy the night, and make you fans happy!" Lisa said.

"Got it!" Natsu replied.

"Natsu! Gray! You have to get ready!" Erza came out of nowhere, motioning them to get ready.

"Ok! Later, Lisa." Gray walked off the stage into the backstage to get ready.

"Gray! Matte! See you later, Lisa!" Natsu formally and quickly bowed to his contractor and ran after his boyfriend.

"Heh.. those boys are soo cute~" Lisa said, as she got a bloody nose.

"Ano... Ms. Lisa? You have a bloody nose. Are you ok?" one of the guys passing by asked.

"Huh? Oh! I'm ok! Just get the preparations ready!" Lisa exclaimed, holding her bloody nose with a tissue.

**Natsu and Gray, with Lucy and Erza, backstage, getting ready...**

"That should do! Your makeup's all done, boys!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Even guys wear this stuff? Man, that make me feel _really_ gay..." Natsu said, a little embarrassed.

"Well, it's only to hide any imperfections of the skin from the fans, not like you guys have any. I swear, your skin is as good as a baby's! How I envy you..." the blonde pouted.

"Heh... thanks?" the rosette said.

"Well! You guys have to get ready! Wear these!" Lucy threw them some clothes, and they got dressed in the dressing room.

When they got out, Gray was wearing a white button up shirt, sleeves rolled up to about ¾ , faded gray skinny jeans, a blue striped tie tied really loosely, a navy blue blazer rolled up to about ¾ sleeves, a few friendship bracelets, and navy blue hi-tops, with a black hat and black cape. Natsu was wearing... guys clothes. He was wearing a gray button up shirt, sleeves rolled up ¾, a black vest over that, dark blue skinny jeans, his black wristband, a part of a red and black checkered tri-tiered skirt tied to the belt loop on the right side, and black hi-tops with a black witch's hat, worn on the side of the rosette's head. Bat hair clips were placed on his bangs.

"Lucy..." Natsu started.

"I knew how uncomfortable you felt about crossdressing, so I put some regular clothes in your wardrobe for the tour. You are promoted as a "Gender neutral person," right? So I'm showing that in your wardrobe."

"Arigatou, Lucy!" he pulled the blonde into a hug.

"No problem, Natsu." the blonde replied.

"Natsu! Gray! You have to get your asses over here now! The concert starts in 7 minutes!" Lisa yelled.

"Alright! We're coming..." Gray mumbled.

"Ok! Natsu, Gray, just do your stuff! We'll be back here, cheering you on!" Erza pulled them both into a tight hug.

"Arigatou, Erza!" They really appreciated the support.

The were about to leave the room, when Lucy stopped them.

"Matte! Natsu, Gray! Put these on!"

The blonde gave the raven his necklace, and the rosette his white scarf. They quickly put them on, said a quick thanks, and met Lisa by the stage.

"Ok, it's showtime boys! Here are your mics." She put on the white headphones from the sketch months ago on them, being careful not to push the hats off of their heads.

"Lisa, cue!" a guy said.

"Ok! Gray, go!"

The raven was about to walk out, when his boyfriend pulled him into a quick kiss.

"See you in a bit."

"See you."

**What the fans see on stage...**

It was a dark stage, when the screen suddenly turned on.

"These are The Kagamine Lovers, Sol and Luna Kagamine. Sol Kagamine, a guy who passes as a girl, a rising star, and the fire Dragon Slayer of the magical guild, Fairy Tail. Luna Kagamine, formally known as the Ice Prince, a guy who has amazing singing skills, and the Ice Make Mage of the magical guild, Fairy Tail. Welcome to the first concert of the Kagamine Lovers!"

"Does that mean, Natsu and Gray?" somebody asked.

"Will you keep quiet?! Just enjoy the freaking concert! Who cares as long they make awesome music!" a person said.

Then, the spotlight landed on Gray, who was sitting in front of the piano. He placed his hands on the piano, and sang his intro song.

"_Cause I wanna wrap you up_

_Wanna kiss your lips_

_I wanna make you feel wanted_

_And I wanna call you mine_

_Wanna hold your hand forever _

_And never let you forget it_

_Yeah I, I wanna make you feel wanted."_

The raven continued to play piano chords, but from a different song. The all of a sudden, Natsu walked onto the stage, singing.

"_Baby you're all that I want_

_When you're lying here in my arms_

_I'm finding it hard to believe_

_We're in heaven_

_And Love is all that I need_

_And I've found it there in your heart._

_It isn't too hard to see_

_We're in heaven"_

The raven go up from the piano, and walked to the rosette, as the introduced themselves.

"Hello. I'm Luna Kagamine..."

"And I'm Sol Kagamine..."

And in unison, they said, as they placed their backs against each others and made a heart...

"And together we're the Kagamine Lovers."

"We're so thankful that you all are here, at our first concert!" Sol(Natsu) said.

"We both hope that you all will enjoy this concert, as you did with our songs!" Luna(Gray) said.

"Now, since Halloween is a few days away, we thought of a couple creepy songs would be a good start for this concert. We hope you all enjoy it!" As Sol finished saying that, a violin track started playing, and they started singing.

"_Fukai fukai kiri no naka youen ni hibiku koe (Deep deep within the fog, a captivating voice echoes)_

_Oide oide kono mori no motto okufukaku made (Come come, until you're deeper into the heart of the fprest)_

_Hayaku hayaku isogiashi de dekiru dake chikaku ni (Hurry, hurry, you'll only get closer if you're quick)_

_Oide oide saa tonoshii (come, come, now isn't this fun?)_

_Asobi wo hajimeyou (Now let the games begin)_

_SHINAMON STIKU wa mahou no SUTEKKI (The cinnamon stick is a magic wand)_

_Hitofuri suru dake do SHIROPPU ga fueru (With just 1 flick the syrup will swell)_

_Nigasa sae wasurete amai yume no naka (Into a dream so sweet you'll forget you ever knew bitterness)_

_Tengau ni mamorarete (Sheltered by the canpoy)_

_Nemuri ni ochiru (You fall into a deep sleep)_

_Gensou no saimin ni oboreta mama de ii (It's ok to be lost, mesmerized by mirages)_

_Mekakushi wo hazushicha omoshiroku nai desho (If you loosen the blindfold, it won't be as fun)_

_Ashimoto Gochuui sono te wa bokuga hiku kara (Watch your step! I'll take you by the hand)_

_Sono mi wo ima sugu ni (So, straight away)_

_Yudanenasai saa..." (Entrust yourself to me)_

The song finished, and uproars from crazy fangirls erupted. Soon after, though, another track played, and they started singing.

"_Jiman no hitomi wa sora no ao (I have eyes the color of the blue sky)_

_Aniku mita koto wa nai kedo (I haven't seen the sky though)_

_Betsu ni komarya shinai nosa (But I'm not frustrated)_

_Datte (Because)_

_Yoru no kuni ga onwa damono (The black night is our garden)_

_HALLOWEEN no yoru ni (On Halloween night)_

_Nya~ (Meow)_

_Boku wa kuroi neko (we're black cats)_

_Kagami no DOOR o tobi koeru nosa (We'll jump across the mirror door)_

_Nya~ (Meow)_

_Yoru mi oi nuite (As we go beyond the night)_

_Kimi o sarai ni ik kana (We might snatch you away)_

_HALLOWEEN no yoru ni kage dake nekosu yo (On Halloween night, only our shadows are left)_

_Machi kagareta yoru ga kuru yo (The night we've been waiting for is drawing near)_

_Zenya sai no fukai yoru ga (The dark night of Halloween)_

_Koko kara wa bokuwa no jikan (From now on it's our time)_

_Asob (Let's play)_

_kabacha no PIE ni CANDY ni (I want pie, candy)_

_CAKE datte hoshi no (And cake)_

_Okashi ga nai nara (If you don't have treats)_

_Kowai itazura shichau kamo ne?..." (Shall we trick you badly?)_

The song finished, and then Sol left the stage for Luna. He spoke to the audience quickly.

"Saa... I thank you all for coming to this concert. As formally the Ice Prince, I hope that even though I'm teamed up with a newer star, that you'll continue to support us as you have been. Today, I have prepared a song, "Dream- Eating Monochrome Baku." I hope you enjoy it!"

He grabbed a dark blue electric guitar and played the backtrack to the song.

"_Doko kara kita no? (Where did I come from?)_

_Donna sugata o shite iru no? (What do I look like?)_

_Dare mo shiranai (Nobody knows)_

_Sou sa boku ga yumekui Shirokuro Kaku (I am the Dream Eater Shirokuro Baku (Dream eating Monochrome Baku))_

_Kore wa oujousan (Young lady,)_

_Yonaka nemurezu ni iru no kai? (Are you unable to sleep at night?)_

_Sore nara boku ga (If so,)_

_Mahou o kakete ageyou ka (I shall cast a magic spell)_

_Hora oyubikiri de yakusoku shiyou (Let's seal it with a pinky promise)_

_Kowai YUME o mita? Boku ni makasena yo (Did you have a scary Dream? Leave it to me)_

_Marugoto tabete ageyou (I will eat them all)_

_Mou shimpai nai yukkuri oyasumi (There's no need to worry, just go to sleep now)_

_Ua na koto zenbu wasurete sa..." (Just forget all the bad things)_

After his song finished, Sol took his place, wearing a red cape, and a blood red dress, with black fringe all over the skirt, that was on the stage floor.

"Waaaah! Kawaiiii~!" All the fangirls screamed.

"Is that the Sol we saw earlier?"

"Yeah, it is!"

"That guy... He's SOOOOOO cute as a GIRL!"

**In Natsu's mind...**

_'I can hear them... I knew it! Why do girls act like this...'_ Natsu started retreating, when he saw the rest of the guild in the audience. Cana, Levy, Romeo, Mira-Jane, Elfman, they all came. Seeing them gave the rosette the courage to sing in the clothes he as in now. Why should he be ashamed of looking good as a girl, when his comrades and family were there?

_'Yosh! Let's do this! I have to do it, if it means making them all happy and entertained!'_

Taking a deep breath, he bowed and said, "Hello, I'm Sol Kagamine singing "Evil Food Eater Conchita."

**Back to the stage...**

They saw Sol bow and say.

"Hello, I'm Sol Kagamine, singing "Evil Food Eater Conchita."

"_Fushuu tadayou haitoku no kan (The castle that smells of rotting, lying deep in it's hallways)_

_Kyou mohajimaru saigo no bansan (The last supper that will soon begin again as always)_

_Mino ke moyodatsu ryori no kazukazu (Foods on the table that no soul should ever be dared to dine)_

_Hitori kui asaru onna no egao (And a woman smiling and eating them up just fine)_

_Kanojo no namae ha BANIKA CONCHITA (This woman is called Vanike Conchita)_

_Katsutekono yono bishoku wo kiwame ta (She used to be the greatest Epicureo Senorita)_

_Sono hate ni kanojo ga motome tanoha (And then she decided to break the limits far beyond that)_

_Kyuukyoku nishite shikou no akujiki (Now the worst food others wouldn't touch is where she's left off at)_

_Uyamai tonae yo (Always respect and honor her)_

_Wareraga idai na CONCHITA (Pay tribute to our great Conchita)_

_Kono sekai no tabemono ha (Every food that exists today)_

_Subete gaanatano tameni aru (They are all made only for her)_

_Kura I tsukuse kono yono subete (I'll eat up everything that's in this world)_

_Ibukuro nihamadamada aki gaaru (Until I feel that the emptiness inside of me is gone)_

_Ao shiroku kagayaku maoudoku (The poison shining a sleek deadly blue)_

_Meindeisshu no supaisu ni saiteki (Is the best spice for a main course dish)_

_Hone no zui madeshaburi tsukuse (Eating up all of every single thing to the bone)_

_Tari nakerebe sara nimokaburitsuke (If it doesn't satisfy me, then I'll bite into plates)_

_Shitasaki wo kake meguru shifuku If it's a delicious meal, then my tongue is blissful)_

_Bamsam hamadamada owa ranai..." (But wait until I decide at the end of supper)_

Sol finished singing, and then a Luna came, wearing all black: black t-shirt, black shorts, and a wolf ears, paws, and tail. "Thinking about Little Red Riding Hood, the wolf is always bad, and we thought I what would happen if we made the wolf and Red Riding Hood lovers, would their love last? So that's why we came up with The Wolf That Fell In Love With Little Red Riding Hood. We hope you enjoy!"

"_Guuzen kara hajimaru hitsuzen wo WANSHIN (One inevitable scene starts from a coincidence)_

_Tooku ni mieta no wa yrery akairo (I see a swaying red in the distance)_

_Fushigi na mori no oku de mitsuketa kuroi kage to (I found a black shadow in the mysterious forest)_

_Nanika ga hajimaru yokan, kowakute nigedashita (And fled, fearing the feeling that something was starting)_

"_Deai" wa Owari ni ("A meeting" Will only)_

_Tsuzuku SHINARIO (Lead to An ending)_

_Dakara, waza to toomawari wo shita (So, I took the longer route on purpose)_

_Aitai, nante (I'm not thinking somethink like wanting to meet,)_

_Furetai, nante (Something like wanting to touch)_

_Hanashitai, nante omowanai (Something like wanting to talk to you)_

_Kayouwai kimi to zurui boku ga (When the fragile you and the sly me)_

"_Deau" ("Meet")_

_Sore ga owari sa (It will be the end)_

_Zankoku datte nonoshittatte (Even if it's cruel, even if I curse)_

_Unmei wa kawaranai (Fate won't change)_

_Aa (Ah)_

_Doushite, kimi ga? (Why are you?)_

_Doushite, boku ga? (Why an I?)_

_Ookami to Akazukin, nanda?(The wolf and Little Red Riding Hood?)_

"_Now we tell you a story. The story of evil." Luna said._

"_There was a kingdom long long ago, with a young queen that was evil._

"_'Saa, hizamazukinasai1' (Now kneel before me!)_

_Mukashi mukashi aru tokoro ni (Once upon a time)_

_Akugyaku hidou no oukoku no (There was a savage and ruthless kingdom)_

_Chouten ni kunrin suru wa (And he person who ruled at the top)_

_Yowai juuyon oujo-sama (Was a 14 year old queen)_

_Kenran gouka na choudohin (With gorgeous and luxurious furniture)_

_Kao no yoku nita meshitsukai (A servant that looked just like her)_

_Aibe na namae JOSEJIN (And a horse named Josephine)_

_Subete ga subete kanojo no mono..." (This girl owned everything)_

"_There was a servant that was actually the queen's twin brother. He swore no matter what, he'd protect her." Luna spoke._

"_Tatoe sekai no subete ga (Even if the entire world)_

_Kimi no teki ni narou to no (Becomes your enemy)_

_Boku ga kimi o mamoru kara (I will always protect you)_

_Kimi wa soke de waratte ite (So you just be yourself and smile)_

_Kimi wa oujo boku wa meshitsukai_

_Unmei wakatsu aware na futago_

_Kimi o mamoru sono tame naraba_

_Boku wa aku ni datte yatte yaru..."_

"_The queen was deeply in love with a prince that lived in the Land of Blue, and the servant loved a woman in Green. However, the woman in Green was with the man of Blue, so the queen demanded her loyal servant to kill her." Sol said._

"_Midori no kuni o horoboshinasai..." ("Annihilate the nation of green") she said._

"_The loyal servant did so, but he cried for the deceased girl in green."_

"_Doushite? Namida ga tomaranai..." (Why? My tears won't stop falling)_

"_The people were outraged by what the evil queen did, so they set off to overthrow her, led by a girl in red armor. The servant wanted to save his queen, and twin sister, so he switched places with her."_

"_Hora boku no fuku o kashite ageru (Here, I'll lend you my clothes)_

_Kore o kite sugu o nigenasai (Wear them and immediately escape)_

_Daijoubu bokura wa futago da yo (It's ok, since we're twins)_

_Kitto dare ni mo wakaranai sa (Nobody won't see the difference.)_

"_The queen was a girl of rose pink hair, like their mother, while the servant had hair color of midnight blue. Their facial features, though were similar. So the servant put on a rose colored wig, and her queen's beautiful dress, and went for the execution."_

"_Until the very end did the servant protected his twin sister, the evil queen. Even at his death, did he play the role of the queen, and spoke her favorite phrase."_

"_Ara, oyatsu no jikan da wa..." (Ah, it's time for a snack)_

"_The queen witnessed it all, and cried as her twin brother died in her place. She went to the place where a legend said that if you put a wish in a bottle, and throw it into the ocean, then if the bottle gets washed up to shore, that one day it might come true."_

"_Nagarete yuku GARASU no koibin negai o kometa MESSEEJI (The glass bottle, with a message detailing my wish, is being carried away)_

_Suiheisen no kanata ni shizuka ni kiete'ku (It gradually disappears beyond the horizon)_

_Nagarete yuku chiisana negai namida to sukoshi no RIGURETTO (My wish is being carried away, with tears and some regret)_

_'Moshimo umare kawareru naraba,,,'..." ('If we could be reborn in our next life...)_

"_The queen wishes that they'd be together once again, as twins. And the story of evil comes to a close." Sol finished._

"_Now... please enjoy this video!" _Luna said, and the spotlight dimmed out. On the screen was Natsu and Gray, being interviewed by somebody.

"Hello, we're the Kagamine Lovers, Sol and Luna Kagamine. Today, we're here, doing this video, to tell you why or how we created our songs that you enjoy. This one is for our Evil Trilogy, Servant of Evil, Daughter of Evil, and Message of Regret." Gray said.

"Ah, Natsu-san. You created the idea of making an answer song to Gray's already released single, Servant of Evil. What made you think if that?" The interviewer asked.

"Well... I just thought that people would be able to see the storyline better if the story was told in another viewpoint, in this case, the queen's."

"Yes, I see... Gray-san, Why did you create Servant of Evil in the first place?"

The raven had to think about it. "Well, I don't know. One day I was thinking about how there were kingdoms and servants and such, when I came up with an idea of a evil kingdom run by a young girl, and her evil servant is her twin brother, so that's how I came up with Servant of Evil."

The video faded out and Gray came out, wearing a white button up shirt, sleeves rolled up to elbow, with blue lining all over the shirt. The pants were black slacks, and he wore a black vest over the white shirt.

"I'm going to sing Sekai de Ichiban Koishiteru. I hope you enjoy."

"_Jounetsu tte iu ni wa michisuu sugiru (The concept of passion is so full of unknown numbers)_

_Hanshateki hikiau you na tsuyoi jiryoku (A strong reflexive magnetic force is pulling us closer)_

_Rinsei no BOODAARAIN karuku koete (Nimbly crossing over the borderline of rationality)_

_Arawareta sono hi kara sorasenai (Ever since the day you appeared in my life, I can't turn myself away)_

_ITAZURINA na unmei konsenchuu no kanojo ni (Be it mischievous fate or my brawling emotions,)_

_Rikutsu to ka tsuuyou shinai n da (Things such as logic simply don't apply to them)_

_Te o nobaseba wakaru? Hajimete no KIMOCHI (If I reach out my hand, Will I understand these first feelings of mine?)_

_Sekaiichi KIMI ni koi o shite'ru (I'm in love with you, the greatest person in the world)_

_Ichibyou goto motto suki ni naru (At the tick of every second, I like you more and more)_

_HAPPII ENDO ni wa mada tooi (We are still far from a happy ending,)_

_Kanaetai yo (first love) futari dake no SUTOORII (But I want to make it come true! (first love))_

_ugokidashita..." (The story of the two of us has been set in motion.)_

Sol then came out as the song finished, wearing a slightly below the knee white dress, with the halter strap, and spaghetti strap, and triple tiered ruffle on the top.

"Adolescence is a thing everybody has to go through at some time, so this is the story of two people going through it. Please enjoy!"

"_Ahhhh~_

_Futari de zutto odoru yakusoku (The promise that the two of us will always dance together)_

_Fukuramu mune ga uso ni suru (Is turned into a lie in my growing bosom)_

_Amairo no kami kagami utsushite (With our hair reflected in the mirror)_

_Junban tagai ni suite yuku (We take turns combing it for each other)_

_Onaji beddo yurarete'ta (We used to be rocked in the same bed)_

_Futari te to te musunde'ta ito (The two of us were connected with our hands held together)_

_Mishiranu kao utsuru sasayaku koe hikuku (Now an unrecognized face is reflected, and the whispering voice deeper)_

_Niguru hanmaa tatakitaukeru no toichire garasu to (I will shatter that mirror with this hammer in my hand)_

_Futari de tsunda shiro tsumiki-zaiku kuzushite (Tearing down our built toy castle into pieces)_

_Kishimu hone kishi to hime e kane ga tsugeru endo..." (Our creaking bones are the bell that announces the end to the knight and the princess)_

"We all know the tragic love story of Romeo and Juliet, but will this Romeo and Cinderella be able to live? Please enjoy Romeo and Cinderella."

"_Watashi no koi no higeki no JURIETTO ni shinaide (Please don't let my love be as tragic as Juliet's)_

_Kokokara tsuredashite... (Take me away from here...)_

_Sonna kibun yo (That's all I ask of you)_

_Papa to mama ni oyasuminasai (A Goodnight to papa and mama)_

_Seizei ii yume wo minasai (Please dream of the sweetest dreams)_

_Oto na wa mou neru jikan yo (It's already time for the adults to sleep)_

_Musekeru miwakuno CARAMELL (I stuff myself with the alluring caramell)_

_Hajirai no suashi wo CARAMELL (And curl up my hesitant bare feet)_

_Konya wa doko made ikeruno (How far are we going tonight?)_

_Kamitsukanaide, yasashiku shite (Don't bite me; do it gently)_

_Nigaimono wa mada kirainano (I still don't like bitter stuff)_

_Mama no tsukuru okashi bakari fabota I'm only used to eating the sweets Mama makes)_

_Shiranai kotoga aru no naraba (If there's something unknown to me)_

_Shiri taito omou futsuu deshou? (Isn't it natural that I want to know what?)_

_Zenbu misete yo (Show me everything)_

_Anata ni naraba misete ageru no watashi no... (If it's you, I'll even show my...)_

_Zutto koishikue SHINDERERA (The Cinderella that yearned for love all this time)_

_Seifuku dakede kakete ikuwa (Begins to run in her dress)_

_Mahou yo jikan wo tomete yo (The magic shall stop the time)_

_Warui hito ni jama sare chau wa (Or else the bad guys will get in the way)_

_Nigeda shitaino JURIETO (I'm the Juliet that likes to run away)_

_Demo sono namaede yobanaide (But you don't have to call me by that name)_

_Sou you ne musubare nakuchane (That's right; we have to be bound together)_

_Sou janaito tonoshi kunau wa (If not, it won't be any fun)_

_Ne watashi ti ikite kureru? (Hey, won't you come live with me?)_

**I'm soooo sorry! I tried to make it in one go, but with all the lyrics and such, I'm going to have to break it up into 2 or 3 parts. I hope you all understand...:) Now, all the songs come as so...**

_**Servant of Evil-Len Kagamine(Vocaloid)**_

_**Wanted-Hunter Hayes**_

_**Heaven- original by Bryan Adams, remade by DJSammy**_

_**Trick and Treat- Rin and Len Kagamine (Vocaloid)**_

_**Black Cats of the Eve(Black Cats of Halloween)- Rin and Len Kagamine (Vocaloid)**_

_**Dream Eating Monochrome Baku- Len Kagamine (Vocaloid)**_

_**Evil Food Eater Conchita- Meiko (Vocaloid)**_

_**The Wolf That Fell In Love With Little Red Riding Hood- Rin and Len Kagamine (Vocaloid)**_

**_Daughter of Evil- Rin Kagamine (Vocaloid)_**

**_Message of Regret- Rin Kagamine (Vocaloid)_**

**_Sekai de Ichiban Koishiteru-Shuuhei Kita (Sekai Ichi Hatsukoi Opening)_**

**_Adolescence- Rin and Len Kagamine (Vocaloid)_**

**_Romeo and Cinderella- Rin and Len Kagamine (Vocaloid)_**

**__If you want a certain song in the second part, please let me know. This is the first 13 songs, out of the 39 I have planned out. Please R and R, and stay tuned for the second part of the tour concert! :D Until then, Jane~!**


	5. The Tour- Part Two: The Disruption

Hey guys, I back with the second part to The Tour. Thank you all who are reading, and a special thanks to my reviewers, **theabridgedkuriboh, darjhuntressxir, Crystalangel554 (Thanks for the song input! :D), Jigoku-to-Hana (Thanks for the song!), and Argon Jaden Siberite Bluridge(Thank you! :)).**

This is a story for darkhuntressxir.

Before we begin. A few warnings...

**WARNING:** This is a Gratsu fanfic, meaning that there is yaoi (BoyxBoy) in this story. If you don't like, then please don't read.

I also apologize for any misspellings.

As in the previous chapter, I am only putting in songs up to the chorus after the first verse. I have coded the lyrics though, so you can see where in the song they have their solos.

_Duet sings_

_**Sol sings**_

**Luna sings**

I hope this helps.

**DISCLAIMER:** Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail. All I own is this plot and the OCs in the plot.

Now...enjoy chapter 5 of Gray's Double Life!

**Chapter 5: The Tour-Part Two: The Disruption**

Romeo and Cinderella finished, and another song started.

"_Maichiru hana ni yoimi dasarete (Falling like a tear is the flower that intoxicates)_

_Kurui saita koigokoro (So premature... My loved bloomed out of season)_

**Shitataru mitsu no _Kaori wa amaku _**_(The scent of dripping honey/ was so sweet, enticing me)_

**Doku ni okasare _Tada ochite yuku _**_(Invaded by it's poison/ Couldn't stop from falling in)_

**Tawamune ni **_Tawamune haitoku no hana (From the lark __I plucked the corrupted flower of tainted love)_

_**Irozuku hana no kaori wa amaku **(The scent of the flower was sweetly colored everywhere)_

_**Oboro no tsuki wa yami o terasu **(In the hazy moon illuminating the darkness)_

_**Maichiru youni odoru musume wa **(She is dancing in the night)_

_**Tokoyo o samayou hana no sei **(In the moonlight she becomes a flower fairy roaming under the dark sky)_

**Amai kaori no mitsu ni sasoware **_(Following the sweet scent of the alluring nectar)_

**Hirari to tomaru kedekakihane**_ (I found a beautiful butterfly landing in front of me)_

**Ririshii hitomi ni netsytomoshite **_(With gallant, fevered eyes she looks into mine)_

**Fuwarito yuuga ni hohoenda **_(Gracefully she smiles... I was enchanted)_

_**Shisen ga karamu shunkan koi ni ochita **(At that very moment)_

**Takanaru shinzou **_(I felt my heart starting to race)_

_**Tada mitsumeai**_ **Namae o yonde** _(All it took was 1 glance/ I called out for you, entranced)_

**Bishou kawasu ****Sa****sowareru mama **_(And shared a smile for you/ As I was seduced by you)_

**Tawamure ni**_ Sore o tsumitotta_ _(From the lark I pulled out the flower of forbidden love_

_Maichiru hana ni yoimidasete (Falling like a tear is the flower that intoxicates)_

_Kurui saita koigokoro_ _(So premature... My love bloomed out of season)_

**Shitataru mitsu no** _**Kaori wa amaku**_ _(The scent of dripping honey/ Was so sweet, enticing me)_

**Doku ni okasare** _**Tada ochite yuku**_ _(Invaded by it's poison/ Couldn't stop from falling in)_

**Haitoku sae** _Netsuou ni kawaru_ _(I can't help myself as the corruption turns to passion)_

_Hana nusubito wa tsumihoroboshi ni_ _(The 2 flower thieves whispered their untrue undying love)_

_Kyocou no ai o sagayaita_ _(To make up for the sins they've committed)_

_**"Shiritai na nara"**_ **"Shiritai no desu"** _("If you want to know me more"/ "I want to know you more")_

**_"Abaite misete"_** **"Abaite nomiseru"** _("...Then uncover my true core"/ "I will expose you through this blur)_

_**Yukkuri to**_ _Tsumi no rensa no ochiru..."_ _(Gradually we fell into a trap chained by our sins.)_

The song was over, and all that was left standing was Sol.

"Well... you know when you're in love with somebody, and all those cheesy cliche feelings get to you? That's basically what this song is about. Please enjoy Everytime We Touch.

_"I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me_

_I still feel your touch in my dreams_

_Forgive me my weakness but I don't know why_

_Without you it's hard to survive_

_'Cause everytime we touch I get this feeling_

_And everytime we kiss I swear I can fly_

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast I want this to last_

_Need you by my side_

_'Cause everytime we touch I feel the static_

_And everytime we kiss I reach for the sky_

_Can't you feel my heart beat slow, I can;t let you go_

_Want you in my life..."_

The song finished, and Luna appeared, wearing a black cotton long sleeved shirt, sleeves pushed up to the elbow, and black crops. He sat by the piano, but still facing the audience.

"This song is about a guy who wants to kill a beautiful young lady to preserve her beauty. Virgin Suicides."

_"Uso no kazu kurozunda haiga ikigurushiinda (The number of lies has blackened, my lungs are suffocating)_

_Isso kiritotte okure (Won't you cut them out for me?)_

_Ashita ga tonoshimi da nante zuibun shiawase nanda ne (Saying that you look forward to tomorrow don't you look happy?)_

_Sonna me de warawanai de yo (Don't smile with those eyes)_

_Sono te o mada sono te o mada (Your hands, your hands)_

_Boku wa hanashitaku wa nainda... (I still don't wish to let go of them...)_

_(Kimi o kuroshiteii no?) (Is it ok if I kill you?)_

_Nee kirei na kimi mo itsuka yogorete shimau nara (Say, eventually your beauty will become stained)_

_Nee kirei na mama de ima owarasete shimaou ka (Maybe I should put an end to you while you're still beautiful)_

_Matsuge no saki no garasudam ni utsuru sakasa no sekai (The glass bead at the top of your eyelashes project a reverse world)_

_Kono no mama no futari o eien ni tojikomete okitai..." (I want to lock up the 2 of us in there forever)_

An acoustic guitar appeared out of nowhere, and Luna came front and center, sitting on a stool. Chords came out from the guitar, as a new song began.

_"Dare mo inai he ya de hitori (Alone in a room with nobody)_

_Shizu taiyo o nagameru (I stare at the sun going down)_

_Futo osowareru samishisa ni (Overwhelmed by sudden loneliness)_

_Kuchisa MELODII (I sing a melody)_

_Namae no nai sono uta ga (The song that has no name)_

_Boku no kokoro o sotto tsutsumu (Gently soothes my mind and heart)_

_Darenimo kikareru kotono nai (There are no words for anyone to hear)_

_Boku dake no uta (This song is all mine)_

_Hmm.."_

The raven finished the elegant acoustic, and walked back to the piano. "A prisoner and a girl on the other side of the fence sent paper planes to each other, writing letters to each other, because their love wasn't meant to be..."

Piano chords slowly echoing through the sky, and a sad song began.

**"Aru jidai aru basho (One time, at a certain place)**

**Hitori no shuujin ga (There was a single prisoner)**

**Sakugashi ni oi wo suru (That fell in love with a girl on the other side)**

**SETSUNAI SETSUNAI (It's so sad, so sad)**

**Ha...**

**Jiyou wo ubaware (Robbed of freedom)**

**Hakugai wo ukeru (I suffer persecution)**

**Kitanai boku to kimi to ja (Between you and the dirty me)**

**SAGA ARU SAGA ARU (There's a difference, a difference)**

**Tegami wo kakimashita (We wrote letters)**

**Kami hikouki wo otte (Folding paper planes)**

**Futari no kake keru you ni (In order to send them over the wall between us)**

**TONDEKE TONDEKE (Fly away, fly away)**

**Aa itsuka jiyuu ni (Ah,one day I'll be free)**

**Nareru toiu na mo (I can say that)**

**Uso da to (But it's no use)**

**Shitteru n da (Even I know that)**

**Kimi ga ireba donna uso datte (If I had you, whatever lies there were)**

**Subete hontou ni naru ki ga shita (I felt that they would all come true)**

**"Boku to kocchi ni kite hanasou yo" ("Come over here I want to talk to you")**

**Keshite kono omoi wo tsutawaranai (I can never convey this thought)**

**Dakedo kimi wo (But you,)**

**Miteru koto ga (Whenever I look at you)**

**Ashita e no (My tomorrow has)**

**Sasayaka na shiawase (A small happiness)**

**Iku hi iko tsuki (Every day since than)**

**Are kara manichi (For many days and months)**

**Kimi no kami hikouki ga boku no (Your paper planes have been)**

**YOROKOBI YOROKOBI (my joy, my joy)**

**Dakedo mo kimi ga (But you)**

**Totsuzen boku ni tsugeta (Suddenly informed me)**

**Tooku ni yoku no yuku no yo dakara (That you were going far away, so)**

**BAI BAI BAI BAI (Bye bye, bye bye)**

**Aa kurushimi nagara (Ah, in agony)**

**Kyou made ikite kite (Until today in my life)**

**Kore hodo (There hasn't beem a day)**

**Naita hi wa nai (Where I've cried this much)**

**Kimi ga ireba donna unmei mo (If I had you, whatever my destiny was like)**

**Egao ni kaerareruki ga shita n da (I felt that I could have a smile on my face)**

**Namae mo shiranai kimi to deatte (I don't know what your name is, person I've met)**

**Mirai go kagayaita ki ga shita n da (And felt that the future would be bright)**

**Yoku koto mo (I can't call out to you)**

**Ou koto mo (Chase after you)**

**Derarenai (I can't leave)**

**Boku ni wa dekinai (I'm unable to)**

**Tsui ni boku no ban ge kita (Finally, my turn has come)**

**Kimi no inaku natta ima (You're gone now)**

**Kono yoni miren wa nai kedo (But I have no regrets in this world)**

**Naze da ka KOKORO ga sakenderu (So why is my heart screaming?)**

**Mou sukoshi dake ikitai (I want a little more time to live)**

**Ima wa mou muzukashi kimochi ja (I have no hard feelings)**

**Nakute tada saigo ni kimi ni (But in the end)**

**"AITAI AITAI AITAI AITAI..." (I wanna see you, I wanna see you, I wanna see you, I wanna see you...)**

There was a long dramatic pause, and Sol appeared, wearing a white sundress that was slightly shorter than knee-length with red stripes around the collar, arms, and the bottom of the skirt. Along with the dress was a white garden hat, with red ribbons all over. He took Luna by the hand, and they slowly walked to the center of the stage.

**_"Are kara iku tsuki (It's been many months since then)_**

**_Mou kara da wa ugokanai (My body no longer moves)_**

**_Omukae wa mou sugu kuru no ka na (I wonder if you'll come and welcome me very soon)_**

**_Ano toka no wakare giwa ni (When we were on the brink of separation)_**

**_Tsuyoyara nakereba yokatta (If I hadn't pretended to be tough, things would've been fine)_**

**_Mou oso sugita (It's already too late)_**

**_Ima no dokoka de warau anata ni (You, whose smiling somewhere)_**

**_Aitai aitai (I want to see you, I want to see you)_**

**_Onegai (Please)_**

_Beep, Beep... Beep... Beep*_

**_Hikari no ataranai hana wa tada (The light doesn't strike the flower that)_**

**_Kareteku no wo matsu sadame (Withers waiting for it's destiny)_**

**_Anata no kureta tegami dake ga (Only the letters you gave)_**

**_Watashi ni hikari wo kureta n desu (Are the light that is given to me)_**

**_Mou kasunde tegami wo yomenai you (Your letters are blurry as I can't read them)_**

**_Heya ni hibiku mukishitsu no oto (The sound of ignorant matter echoes the room)_**

**_Onegai moshi kore ga saido nare (lease, if this is the end)_**

**_Ikasete anata ni motoe... (Let me go to where you are...)_**

_Beep, Beep... Beeeeeeep*_

_**Anata da ita kara zutto watashitachi wa**/ _**Kimi ga ita kara zutto bokutachi wa **(Because_ I always had you)_

_**Egao wo wasurezu ni raremashita**/ _**Egao wo wasurezu ni raremashita**_ (I could live without forgetting to have a smile on my face)_

_**Fukai yami ga futari wo kirisaite**/ _**Fukai yami ga futari wo kirisaite**_ (Darkness tears the two of us apart)_

_**Fukai yami ga mata meguri awasete**/ _**Fukai ami ga mata meguri awasete**_ (The deep darkness brings us together)_

_**Mata ashita...**/ _**Mata ashita...**_ (See you tomorrow...)_

_**Ano basho de...**/_ **Ano basho de...**_ (At that place...)_

The lights dimmed off, and the intermission began. All of the fangirls were going crazy.

"Sol is soooo cute!"

"Yeah, but Luna's sexy!"

"No wonder... I remember I kinda liked the Ice Prince, but his songs weren't exactly my type... but as Luna Kagamine, those horrifying and sad songs... Waah! He's sooo awesome!"

"Does anybody have a piece of paper?! Anybody? We need more fanservice, people! Anybody in favor find a freakin piece of paper and write their names on it!"

"They're a perfect couple... Wahh~!"

And for the whole 15 minutes, all the girls were either fangirling, getting drunk, or just patiently waiting.

**Backstage... Intermission time.**

Natsu ran quickly to grab his clothes for the next part, and got out of that dress like lightning. Finally finished, he dived into the couch, panting.

"Haa... Only 35 more songs to go... Hah hah... Why is this concert so freaking goddamn long Lisa?" he looked over to the contractor.

"We simply took the best songs that had the most popularity. And we coincidentally came up with 50. This will be one of the longest concerts in world history! Isn't that fun?" the brunette glowed, and the rosette comically slumped back to the couch.

"Calm down, Natsu. It's not all that bad." Gray said, sitting nearby his boyfriend.

"Yeah, For YOU! I have to wear the dresses!" Natsu cried.

"Ah... Souka..? Ok.. Thanks, Rob." Lisa hung up the phone.

"Boys, there's been a slight change in plans. The Arrest Rose sound file was corrupted, so we can't do it. We do have the Imitation Black sound file working so we're going to have to switch it out."

"EHHHH?! NOOOOO! My life's over..." An imaginary rain cloud started pouring over the rosette.

"Ah! We wouldn't have been able to do Arrest Rose anyway! Happy accidentally ripped up your clothes when he transported them to the van, Natsu. A rival cat appeared out of nowhere, and his claws... kinda ripped your Arrest Rose costume to shreads. I brought your other ones from that album, as a backup." Lucy said, scratching her head with a weird smile, as she remembered.

"I can't do it... Why THAT one? That dress is very girly, and I have get the hair extensions, and then there's the 2- part skirt, and the-" Natsu started.

"Natsu Dragneel just shut the fuck up and do as you're told god damn it!" Lisa exploded.

Sweat poured all over the rosette as he barely nodded.

"Think of the fans. Don't you hear them?" Gray turned to the stage and motioned Natsu to come over.

"Sol Kagamine's Natsu Dragneel... right? I never knew he could pass as a girl! I mean, look at his everyday outfit! I have to say, he's got an awesome body, but take that, and put it in a dress. That's practically IMPOSSIBLE for somebody to do! But he CAN, because of that adorable baby face he has. It balances out the muscular side of him, and it makes it possible for him to be gender neutral!"

"I want to know how those 2 got together! They fight every day! But I must admit... I wanted to see them together..."

"Ne... I think we should ask them to kiss each other when we find a good place!"

"Good idea! You're so innocent, but you've entered the dark side! I'm happy, Onee!"

"Mom! I don't CARE if I have school tomorrow! I'm going to stay at this concert until it's completely over!... Yes... Ok!...Alright! I gotta go! See you in the morning. Love you!*Snaps phone closed* So... what's the plan?"

"Sol Kagamine... Such a cute person! He's the first guy I've seen be able to pass as a girl EVER! And to think that he and Luna are actually lovers... WAA! Kawaiiiii~!

"You hear them Natsu? They all like it that you can crossdress. So don't feel bad about it. Besides..." Gray trailed, avoiding eye contact with his pink haired boyfriend.

"Besides...what?" Natsu asked.

"Natsu! Gray! Showtime!" Lisa rushed them out.

"Erza... Do you think Gray enjoys seeing Natsu crossdress?" Lucy figured it out.

"Oh yes I think so. It's true though... He's probably one of the few people in Fiore that can crossdress." the red haired mage said as she pulled out a strawberry cake from nowhere and started eating it.

"Eh?! Where did you get that?!" Lucy cried, her stomach crying for food now.

"Do you have fish?" Happy asked out of nowhere, appearing right beside Lucy.

The blonde mage lifted her right arm and leg on instinct as the blue exceed landed on the floor next to her.

"Happy! When did you get here?!"

**On the stage, Natsu and Gray taking their positions in the dark stage...**

The duo faced the back of the stage, and looked at each other.

"You do remember the dance, right...?" Gray asked.

"...nu-uh. Only up to the end of the entry... " Natsu scratched his head and stuck out his tongue in a silly way.

The raven facepalmed. "I knew it! This just HAD to happen!"

"Heh heh... Gomen."

"Just... Just improvise. That's all we can do at this moment, can you do that much...?"

"...Yeah!"

"That took too long to respond."

They finished their conversation and looked don to the ground below them, as they were given these instructions as they learned the routine. The electric backround music came on, and a ripple with sharp movements began.

_"LRLR STOP&DASH SMILE UP&TALK_

_BBABS_

_LRLR STOP&DASH SMILE UP&TALK_

_BBABS_

_LRLR STOP&DASH SMILE UP&TALK_

_BBABS_

_LRLR STOP&DASH SMILE UP&TALK_

_BBABS_

_LRLR STOP&DASH SMILE UP&TALK_

_BBABS_

_LRLR STOP&DASH SMILE UP&TALK_

_BBABS..."_

They jumped to the front, facing the audience, as a wave of dance moves appeared. Wearing dark green T-shirts, black crops, and black camping vests, now as Sol Kagamine, Natsu walked to the audience and whipped his hand, creating a flame with the artwork of a remote control as fire shot out of his fingertips.

**_"Kore ga watashi wo REMOTE CONTROL suru kikai desu (This is my remote control)_**

**_Sukoshi ibitsna katachi shite orimasu gatsukaemasu (The shape is kinda weird, but it still works)_**

_LRLR UP SIDE DOWN ABABBABA_

_Hidari migi (Left, right)_

_LRLR STOP&DASH SMILE UP&TALK_

_Ijou nashi (No problem)_

**_Mouchotto de soto nidei arernohi na (It almost went outside)_**

**_Dou yattemo unaku ikane (But there's no way I can do that)_**

**_Mada, mada, Tarinai (Still, still, it's not enough)_**

_Suwaru, suwaru, OH SIT DOWN PLEASE YEAH! (Sitting down, sitting down, Oh sit down please yeah!)_

_FEEDBACK ni kareda azukete (Letting the body lie on feedback)_

_Meguru, meguru OH TURN IT AROUND YEAH! (Going around, going around, Oh turn it around yeah!)_

_unari wo agete MOTOR joutai (Buzzing like a motor)_

_Odoru, Odoru, OH DANCIN' NIGHT YEAH! (Dancing, dancing, Oh dancing night yeah!)_

_MASHUP de morenaku ageru (Going up with mashup without exception)_

_Koe wo agete OH SINGIN' NOW YEAH! (Singing, singing, Oh singing now yeah!_

_Anoko yori mo umaku utaitai..." (I wanna sing higher than them)_

The song ended, and an explanation came.

"Well... sometimes love isn't perfect. There may be some arguments, or unrequited love. But what happens if a couple that has already broken up has a problem? One of them is really happy, and the other person is in the dumps. Is love a battle? This is Love Is War.

**"Mo yukiba ga nai wa**_ (There's nowhere for it to go anymore)_

**Kono koi no netsuryou**_ (The heat of this love)_

**Aa**_ (Ah)_

_Haiiro no kumo MONOKURO no kenshou (The gray clouds, the monochrome clamor)_

_Hizashi wa kageri yuugure wa iro o kaete iku (The sunlight casts a shadow, the twilight changes color)_

_Sekai ga nijinde soredemo suki de irareru ka nante (The world blurs; even so, will I still love you?)_

_Wakatte'ru kedo dousureba ii no (I know this- but what should I do?)_

_Doushitara dosureba (How can I, what should I?)_

_**BAKA da na... watashi** (What an idiot... I am)_

_Hajimeru no yo kore ga sensou (Let's go, this is war)_

_Ureshisou na KIMI o miru nante! (Just seeing you happy...!)_

_Setsunaru koi sore wa tsumi (Ardent love is a sin)_

_Misete ageru watashi no omoi o..." (I'll show you my feelings)_

"A lonely scientist. A robotic girl. What he wanted to teach her? The feelings you feel when you have a heart. This is our Kokoro Kiseiki and Kokoro mix.

**"Kodoku na kagakusha ni tsurareta ROBOTTO **_(A lonely scientist developed a robot)_

**Dekibae wo iu nara "kiseiki" **_(The result was said to be a "miracle")_

**Sakedo mada tarinai hitotsu dake dekinai **_(But it wasn't sufficient; there was just onw thing it wasn't able to do)_

**Sore wa "kokoro" to iu PUROGURAMU **_(And that program was known as "heart")_

**_Iku hyaku toshi ga sugi (Several hundred years pass)_**

**_Hitori de nokosareta (Left all alone)_**

**_Kiseiki no ROBOTTO ha (The miracle robot decided)_**

**_Negau (To make a wish)_**

**_ShiRITAI ANO hito GA (I want to know what that person)_**

**_Inochi NO owaRIMADE (Worked on until the end of his life)_**

**_Watashi NI tsukuTTETA (To make for me)_**

_KOKORO (A heart)_

_Ima ugoki hajimeta kasoku suru kiseiki (It has begun to move an accelerating miracle)_

_NAZE ka NAMIDA ga tomaraNAI... (Why do the tears not stop?)_

_NAZE watashi furureru? Kasoku suru kodou (Why do I tremble? The heartbeat accelerates)_

_KoRE ga watashi no nozonda (Kokoro)...?" (Is this the "Heart" I've wished for?)_

After that, Luna was left standing on the stage. "Please enjoy Super Hero."

_"Osanai koro, akogareta (When I was young, I admired)_

_Muteki no akai manto (The invincible red-caped man)_

_Moraru no nai gendai ni (In these immoral times,)_

_Hitsu yona no wa sonna HIRO (A hero like that is what we need)_

_1: Gomi hiroi ni isoshi n de (1: Doing trash collecting)_

_2: Maigo no koneko tasuke (2: Saving lost kittens)_

_3: Ijimekko ke chirashite (3: Stopping bullies)_

_4: Setto han korashimete (4: Stopping thieves)_

_Kondo wa boku ga kare no you ni (Now, just as he did)_

_Seigi o kudasu n da! (I shall administer justice!)_

_Boku ni makase na (Leave it to me!)_

_I'M A SUPER HERO! (I'm a super hero!)_

_Chisana aku mo yurusanai (I won't forgive your petty crimes!)_

_Ikusen no shito o nori koete (After fighting a thousand deadly battles)_

_Tadori tsuita ketsuron to wa (I arrived at this conclusion)_

_"Hontou no waru aku... kenryoku no naka ni iru...!"..." (The real evil... is in the government...!)_

Luna continued his solo session. "Sometimes you think that loving somebody may not be right, so I made this song with that thought in mind. This is Is It Okay?"

_"Iindesuka, iindesuka, konna ni hito wo suki ni natteiindesuka? (Is it okay, is it okay, is it okay for me to like someone this much?)_

_Iindesuka iindesuka, konna ni hito wo shinjitemo inndesuka? (Is it okay, is it okay, is it okay for me to believe in someone this much?)_

_Daikobutsu wa ne, tori no karaage, sara ni (My favorite food is fried chicken)_

_Ieba uchi ni okan ga tsukuru tori no an kake, (Oh, and mt mom's homemade chicken with ankake sauce)_

_Demo doremo katenai omaenya kanawanai (But neither of them can win or rival you)_

_Omae ga okazunaraba, ore wa donburi de 50 (If you were a meal, then I would have 50 servings of donburi)_

_Pai karuku gohan okawari dekiru yo dakedomo nna koto iu to (Though if I'd say that, you'll say something like)_  
_"Jaa, yattemite" toka katte omae wa iidasukedo ("Well then, try it," but that was a metaphor)_  
_Sore wa akumademo tatoeno hanashide arimashite, daremo yareto iwarerya (Well, if I'm told to do it, since I'm a man,)_  
_Oidon mo otoko na wake de, furano wa samui wake de (Since Furano is cold, since I like you)_  
_Omae ga suki na wake de, chobitto demo wakattemoraitai wake de (Since I want you to understand me a little bit...)_  
_Chinamini, okazu tte henna imi janainde, kirai ni naranaide ne (By the way, I don't mean anything weird by "Meal," so don't hate me, okay?)_

_Iindesuka, iindesuka, konna ni hito wo suki ni natteiindesuka? (Is it okay, is it okay, is it okay for me to like somebody this much?)_  
_Iindesuka, iindesuka, konna ni hito wo shinjitemo iindesuka? (Is it okay, is it okay, is it okay for me to believe in somebody this much?_

_)Iindesuyo, iindesuyo, anata ga eranda hito naraba (It's okay, it's okay, if it's the person you've chosen)_  
_Iindesuyo, iindesuyo, anata ga eranda michi naraba..." (It's okay, it's okay, if it's the path you've chosen)_

Sol finally reappeared, wearing a maid outfit, but in a weird manner. The style was of a maid outfit,, but the sleeves were long, there was no apron, and the white lining was ruffled all over the skirt, collar, and lining on the bottom of the sleeves. His hair was put into a rose colored wig that was only up to his shoulders in length.

"WAAAAAH! KAWAIII~" All of the fangirls said.

"Ano... that is Natsu... right...?" Levy asked.

"Why of course it is, Levy!" Mirajane responded with a bright smile.

"When you're in love... sometimes you don't know what to do if it something happened to break that love apart. But, your heart always knows the answer, so you just have to listen to it." Sol said, as he went to the piano, and played chords for the Acapella.

_"I know there's something in the wake of your smile_

_I get a notion when I look in your eyes... yeah_

_We've built a love, but love falls apart_

_A little piece of heaven turns to dark_

_Listen to your heart_

_When he's calling for you_

_Listen to your heart_

_There's nothing else you can do_

_I don't know where you're going, and I don't know why_

_But listen to your heart_

_Before... you tell him goodbye..."_

The lights dimmed out, and another video came to play.

"What is the story behind Alluring Secret~ Black Vow~?" the interviewer asked.

"It's a forbidden love story between a fallen angel and a human. It is forbidden for a angel and a human to fall in love, because that would destroy mankind itself." Natsu started.

"As they were to get married, a mysterious man catches the human's eye, and they fall in love. This man, wanted the forbidden fruit of lust, and that was the human who fell for an angel." Gray continued.

"The human had to pay for her sin of falling for an angel with her life. The angel, though, gave up her life to save the human." Natsu said.

"And the rest is history!" the duo said in unison.

"Uh... ok." the interviewer's sweat dropped, and the video ended.

Sol and Luna were on stage, Luna wearing all black, with a black button up shirt, sleeves rolled up, shirt buttons buttoned up to the top 2, and black slacks. Sol still wore the black maid outfit, but now with black wings attached to the back.

**_"Hane otoshita datenshi wa (A fallen angel, who had lost it's wings,)_**

**_Kegareta chigiri ni mi o yudante (Devoted her body to a defiled vow)_**

**_Aishitta kako de sae mo (Although she used to be in love with someone,)_**

**_Sono te de keshisatte shimatta no (With her own hands, she completely erased her past.)_**

**Kizutsuita maigo no tenshi (An injured angel, who had lost her way,)**

**Yuugure no machi samayoi (Was roaming on the streets in the sunset,)**

**Kirei na hitomi o motta (An encountered a lonesome girl)**

**Hitori no shoujo to deau (Whose eyes were stunningly beautiful.)**

**Me ga atta sonos shunkan ni (The instant their eyes met)**

**Koi ni ochita aware na tenshi wa (The wretched angel immediately fell in love,)**

**Yurusarenai omoi tsunoru mama (And, with her feelings intensifying,)**

**Kinki no hako o aketa (Opened the box of taboo.)**

**_motometa mono wa egao no ura ni kakusareta (What she sought, was the forbidden fruit)  
_**

**_kindan no kajitsu (H_****_idden behind their smiles.)_****_  
_**

**_hito to tenshi yurusarenai koi kanaeru tame ni (_****_To grant a love between a human and an angel)_**  


**_subete o kowasu dake (T___****_he only way was to demolish everything.)_**

_Kegarenai kokoro sutete (With my spotless heart thrown away,)_

_Kimi o aishite ikirareru nara (As long as I can live in our love,)_

_Kono hane sae kirisutete (Then let me relinquish my wings,)_

_Akuma ni mi o yudanete shimaou..." (And offer up my body to the demon of hell.)_

Sol stayed on the stage, and even though he looked fine, he was sweating buckets for a couple of reasons. 1: Because he was about to sing a song about the angel of darkness, a song which he couldn't completely remember except a few lines here and there. 2: Because those wings on his back were connected with wires that will make him "Fly." And we all know how good Natsu is with moving objects.

"The angel of darkness... will rule over the night, and rule the world in evil." he said, as he took a silent breath, hoping a miracle will save him from whatever could ever go wrong on this song.

_"Angel of Darkness_

_Angel of Darkness_

_The world is in your hands_

_But I will fight until the end_

_Angel of Darkness_

_Angel Of Darkness_

_Don't follow your command_

_But I will fight and I will stand_

_When darkness falls..._

_Pain is all..._

_The Angel of Darkness will leave behind..._

_And I will... fight_

_The love is lost_

_Beauty and light_

_Have vanished from guard of the light_

_The dreams are gone_

_The night has come_

_The darkness is our new kingdom_

_Yeah..._

_Angel of Darkness_

_Angel of Darkness_

_The world is in your hands_

_But I will fight until the end_

_Angel of Darkness_

_Angel of Darkness_

_Don't follow your command_

_But I will fight and I will stand..."_

Then, Luna came, wearing a dark navy hoodie and black jeans, ripped at the knees. The snow machine came on, and snow gently fell from who knows where on the ceiling of the stage.

"I will be singing Falling Falling Snow."

_Yori no tobari no naka futari terasu tsuki (Within the veil of night, the moon illuminates us)_

_Nukumori o motomete wa tsuyoku dakishimeta (Seeking the warmth of a strong embrace) _

_Toiki wa shiroku naru kajikanda yubi de (With white breath and numb fingers from the cold)_

_Yuki ni nazoru namae tokete kiete yuku (We trace our names in the snow before it melts away)_

_"Hanasanai" ("I won't leave you")_

_Chikatta yakusoku wa mou (Was the promise I made)_

_Kasundeku shiroi shikai no mukou (Beyond all the hazy white that I can see)_

_Mu ni kaeru (It returns to nothing)_

_Fure fure koyuki boku no sugata tsutsunde kakushite hoshii (I wish the falling falling snow would land and hide me)_

_Kimi no saru senka o mitsumete namida kotaeta (Staring at your back as you leave, I suppress my tears)_

_Furitsumoru yuki nomikondeku sekai mo boku no koi mo (The snow that falls piles up, swallowing the world and my love)_

_Mune no itami ieru hi made (Until the day the pain in my heart is gone)_

_Shiro ni tokete iyou..." (I'll melt into white)_

Then, Sol came to the stage, in a red hoodie, his white scarf, and dark blue jeans. On his rose colored hair was a cap, angled at the side and twisted to the side.

"Today, I'll be singing Welcome To The World, I hope you enjoy, minna!"

_"Welcome to the world..._

_Welcome to the world..._

_You got your popstar_

_I'll be your rockstar_

_When it's suicide,_

_You call it superstar_

_Check out the forecast_

_Predictions won't stop_

_You get your 15_

_And then they take the spot_

_(Let's go let's go) And then you're ready to go_

_(Let's go let's go) 'Cause it's the end of the show_

_(Let's go let's go) So just get ready to go_

_(Let's go let's go, let's go let's go)_

_A-a-a-a All the time that you've been gone_

_I've thought about how things went wrong_

_Now you're coming down to Earth_

_Ok, hello_

_Welcome to the world..."_

Leaving the stage, Luna came on once again, wearing a white T-shirt and a black vest, and variegated Grey jeans. On his right hand was a black ribbon that started twisting around his arm from below the elbow, and was tied at the palms of his hands, a red miniature rose decorating the top of his hand.. On his left, was a black fingerless glove. A black top hat was on his raven hair, tilted to the side, and tied with black ribbon as well. He approached the piano.

"A song that reminds me of the past when I couldn't help the ones I loved. This is How To Save A Life."

_"Step one; you say "We need to talk."_

_He walks, you say, "Sit down, it's just a talk"_

_He smiles politely back at you_

_You stare politely right on through_

_Some sort of window to your right_

_And he goes left and you stay right_

_Between the lines of fear and blame_

_And you begin to wonder why you came_

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend_

_Somewhere along in the bitterness_

_And I would have stayed up all night_

_Had I known how to save a life.."_

"As a celebrity... I truly thank everyone for supporting me for all this time, and always, I'll be your butterfly that's on your right shoulder."

_"(Migi kata ni murasaki choucho) (A purple butterfly on your right shoulder)_

_(Kisu wo shita kono heya no sumi de) (We kissed in the corner of the room)_

_(Setsunai to iu kanjou wo shiru) (I learned what it's like to have a heartrending feeling)_

_(Hibiku PIANO) (Sounds of a piano rebounded)_

_Fukyou waon (Dissonance in my head)_

_Migikata ni murasaki choucho (A purple butterfly on your right shoulder)_

_Kisu wo shita kono heya no sumi de (We kissed in the corner of the room)_

_Setsunai to iu kanjou wo shiru (I learned what it's like to have a heartrending feeling)_

_Hibiku PIANO (Sounds of a piano rebounded)_

_Fukyou waon (Dissonance in my head)_

_Warui yume ni unasareta watashi wo hayaku okoshite (I'm having a nightmare, hurry and wake me up)_

_Donna koto demo hajimari wa sasai na koto deshou? (The beginning is always trivial, right?)_

_Doko ga ii ka nante kikarete mo komaru (Don't ask me where I feel good, I can't give you an answer)_

_Kirei na yoru ni modowasareta mama yukue fumei dakara (A beautiful night deluded me and I've lost my way)_

_Nagai matsuge mikkadzuki airain (Make my eyelashes longer, create a crescent shape above the lash lines)_

_Mabuta ni nosete hikaru RIPPU (Wear a lip gloss)_

_Migi ni murasaki choucho (A purple butterfly on your right shoulder)_

_Kisu wo shita kono heya no sumi de (We kissed in the corner of the room)_

_Setsunau to iu kanjou wo shiru (I've learned what it's like to have a heartrending feeling)_

_Hibiku PIANO (The piano rebounded)_

_Fukyou waon (Dissonance in my head)_

_(Fukyou waon) (Dissonance in my head)_

_(Ga suki de cho-cho-cho-cho) _

_(Maru de ma-ma-maru de)_

_(Wa kono heya no sumi de) (In the corner of the room)_

_(Maru de ma-ma-maru de)_

_(Fukyou waon...)" (Dissonance in my head)_

The lights dimmed out, and a video came to play once again.

"Natsu-san, Gray-san, "Fire N' Ice" was the first album you two released as the Kagamine Lovers. In all those songs, there is the theme of Forbidden Love in it, is that right?" the interviewer asked.

"Umm... Yes. "Fire N' Ice" was an album that told stories about Forbidden Love. In our case, it's exactly what we have, Gray and I." Natsu started.

"All of those songs, though, told a sad story between the two. As if they were meant for each other, and not at the same time." Gray continued.

"For example, Immoral Memory ~The Lost Memory~ is a song about these two guys in love, but one of them doesn't remember a thing about his past. The other guy says that he'll scream his name continuously, even if his voice becomes hoarse, as long as he remembers their love." the rosette explained.

"The guy ends up remembering, but he says "Don't remember me," and kills himself, as their love was forbidden, and Forbidden Love is a sin." the raven concludes.

Sol and Luna now are on the stage with dark red and blue electric guitars. Luna still wears his previous clothes, and Sol wears a black dress of many complications. It was a sleeveless dress, the chest part connected with a cover-up that went over his biceps and was sewn to the back. (The body piece is completely velvet, just so you know) The top and bottom of the cover-up had gold lining, and was connected with a miniature red rose. The cover-up only went a couple inches, and black sleeves were attached to his arms where the cover-up ended, flowing out as it hit is long fingertips. Then, a ruffle of white lined the bottom of the sleeves. Then, the body piece connected to a black skirt that was 5 inches long, and there was a black bow that wrapped around his waist. The bow then connected a 2- tiered skirt, that fell to the floor. The skirt was only to act as an extension of the original skirt, so as it was supposed to wrap to the front, it was cut, exposing his slender legs. Those were covered with back thigh-high stockings, and black pumps. (Let's just say it took and eternity for him to walk one foot in them...) On his rose colored hair, were black ribbons braided into the hair, and on one of his natural spikes, was a black bow that traveled down to his back.

All they could just do was stand there for 3 minutes, because the girls were too busy "Fangirling" and acting like the paparazzi, taking pictures of the beautiful scenery.

The rosette blushed. He just wanted to get this over with as soon as possible for 2 reasons.

1: Because then he could jump out of the embarrassing outfit he was forced into by Lucy, Erza, and Lisa.

And 2: Because the velvet and other fabrics were literally suffocating him half to death, because it was so hot and the weight was too much for him.

'How can girls wear these things all the time?!' Natsu asked himself, looking at the pumps. His feet were begging him to get out of it, and now.

The raven couldn't help but look at his adorable boyfriend. Just the sight of him in that dress just made his mind go crazy. All he wanted to do now was jump his boyfriend, and have a night for themselves. Demo... now wasn't the time for that. Since he cared about his beautiful person, he just looked at the traditional instrument players, giving them the cue to play.

The rosette heard the music, and looked at the raven, sayings of "Thank You," in his gaze.

**"Yuganda nichijou yurusarenai ai (The distorted ordinary life, a forbidden love,)**

**Itsuwari no kokoro (And a heart of deception)**

**Kuroku nuritsubusareta fukanzen na ai (Our imperfect love has been painted)**

**Shikkoku no sekai (Completely black in this ebony world)**

**_Zutto kimi ni iitakatta (I've always wanted to say this to you)_**

**_Tatta hitotsu ni kotoba na no ni (This one mere phrase)_**

**_Osawkirenai shoudou ga (If my uncontrollable impulse)_**

**_Kowarete shimau no nara (Will end up being shattered.)_**

_Aishi aisare kuruisou na hodo ni (Love and be loved to the point of going mad)_

_Amaku atsui kuchizuke wa IMITATION (This sweet and hot kiss is just an imitation)_

_Mahi suru kankaku tooku naru ishiki (My paralyzed senses and fading consciousness)_

_Afureru omoi to shinjitsu (Paint my overflowing thoughts and the truth)_

_Kuro de nuritsubushite-" (Completely in black)_

Then, all of a sudden, all of the lights went out. As on instinct, the duo faced back to back, magic at ready, when the lights came back on, revealing a girl their age with teal- green hair in pigtails that went to her thighs, and a dude in a white suit.

"Jacob Thompson... Kisama da! What the fuck are you doing here?!" Lisa and the other girls backstage ran out to see what happened.

The girl in green pointed her finger the duo.

"Luna and Sol Kagamine! I challenge you to a Song War!" The girl declared.

"Minna... Miku..." Natsu said slowly.

Minna Miku was the most popular singer in all of Fiore, representing Miku Entertainment. After Natsu and Gray debuted as the Kagamine Lovers, her popularity has been slowly decreasing. She has the looks and the voice to make somebody fall in love with her, and now she was standing on the rosette's and the raven's stage, wanting to renew herself as the top singer of Fiore.

"A Song War is it..." Gray slowly said, as he subconsciously stripped his shirts.

"Bring it on, Minna Miku!"

"KYAAAAAA~!" All of the audience screamed. As expected, Gray's body was awesome.

"Baka ne! Couldn't you have just let me get out of this first?!" Natsu smacked his boyfriend upside the head.

"Gomen, demo... We're going to have a battle with Minna Miku. Now's not the time to be worrying about what you're wearing, Natsu."

"This will be based on the popularity of the songs we use. This will be a 10 song war, and the group with the most votes will win. Is that fair?" Miku asked.

"Deal." Gray answered.

During this time, Natsu went to the audience and apologized for the sudden change of plans.

"Minna, bokutachi wa hountouni gomenasai. I know it's late, and we had a sudden change of plans. If you need to leave for some reason, it's okay."

"NO WE'RE OK!" All of the audience replied, and "KYAAAAA~!" came right after.

"Minna... Arigatougozaimasu!" Natsu said with a bow to the fans and a smile.

**In the Fairy Tail section of the audience...**

"How DARE they?! This is outrageous! Juvia will not tolerate any disruption to Gray-sama and Natsu-kun's concert!" Juvia was seething in anger. Ever since that incident, Juvia decided it was best for them to be together, after hearing the story from Mira, who know just about everything about everyone's personal lives, and has been supporting them ever since.

"Na na... Calm down Juvia. Things will be ok." Cana said, as she started downing another keg of liquor she secretly brought in. How she brought in without notice, the world will never know.

"It's unmanly to interrupt a concert without permission! As a man, I'll show them how disrespectful it is!" Elfman yelled, getting ready to punch them senseless.

"Elfman, calm down! Like Cana said, it will all be ok. Natsu and Gray are the only ones who can deal with this situation. Just let them do it their way, ok?" Mira said nicely to her brother.

"Sis... Ok..." Elfman said, as he slowly put his fist down to his side.

During all this, Guild Master Makarov was enjoying this sight.

_'Things are getting interesting...'_

**To Be Continued...**

**Aaaan that was the end of my 2-parter! I hope the coding kinda helped... if not, let me know and I won't do it anymore...**

***- That was a heart monitor, for people that didn't know. It was like a signal that the person was going to die.**

**The songs sung/ mentioned go as follows:**

**Corrupted Flower- Rin and Len Kagamine (Vocaloid)**

**Everytime We Touch- Cascada**

**Virgin Suicides- Len Kagamine (Vocaloid)**

**Nameless Song- Len Kagamine (Vocaloid)**

**Prisoner- Len Kagamine (Vocaloid)**

**Paper Plane- Rin Kagamine (Vocaloid)**

**Arrest Rose- Vana N' Ice (Kamui Gakupo, Kaito, and Len Kagamine)**

**Remote Control- Rin and Len Kagamine (Vocaloid)**

**Love Is War- Hatsune Miku (Vocaloid)**

**Kokoro- Rin Kagamine (Vocaloid)**

**Kokoro Kiseiki- Len Kagamine (Vocaloid)**

**Super Hero- Len Kagamine (Vocaloid)**

**Is It Okay?- Radwimps**

**Listen To Your Heart- DHT**

**Alluring Secret~Black Vow~- Rin and Len Kagamine (Vocaloid)**

**Angel Of Darkness- Alex C Yasmin K**

**Falling Falling Snow- Len Kagamine (Vocaloid)**

**Welcome To The World- Kevin Rudolf**

**How To Save A Life- The Fray**

**Butterfly On Your Right Shoulder- Len Kagamine (Vocaloid)**

**Immoral Memory ~The Lost Memory~ - Vana N' Ice (Kamui Gakupo, Kaito, Len Kagamine) (Vocaloid)**

**Imitation Black- Vana N' Ice (Kamui Gakupo, Kaito, Len Kagamine) (Vocaloid)**

**I'm sorry if I didn't put in a song that was requested. It was in the tour song list, but I thought this would be perfect! I promise they will be in the next chapter!**

**If you have a song request, just let me know and I'll put it in! :D**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please R and R, and stay tuned for the Song War!**

**Until then, Jane~!**

**OH! And Happy Early 4th of July, everyone! :D**


End file.
